Mortal Kombat: Desperation (NEW)
by FloweryNamesLover
Summary: After Shinnok's defeat, Raiden's attack on Outworld forces a desperate Kotal Kahn to ask the Elder Gods to give his realm a chance to fight back against the corrupted Thunder God in Mortal Kombat. Now, friend and foe alike must work together to stop Raiden from bringing the same Armageddon he once sacrificed so much to prevent.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."  
— Friedrich Nietzsche

**Prologue**

* * *

Everything happened so slowly yet quickly. The urgency of battle, hurrying toward the Sky Temple, the rush of emotions. The agony of Shinnok's giant skeletal hand crushing his physical form, the magic preventing him from using his powers to free himself. The determination and pain and fear as he hurried to cleanse the Jinsei. Blood and power pouring out of him as he focused all he could on the task that determined the fate of Earthrealm.

He felt empty afterwards. No pain, no emotion, no exhaustion, barely any life-force. But he was not completely empty. His soul hung by a thread. Earthrealm needed his protection, he was the only one who could really protect it and even he struggled greatly under the weight on his shoulders. No one else could be completely trusted with these responsibilities.

The fighting would never end, the anguish would never ease, the burden would never loosen. An eternal war, random and savage on all sides except his side, the one in the middle that suffered the most. Earthrealm humans liked to discuss the cruelty, insanity, and savagery of their kind, but Outworld and Netherrealm were _made_ of those things. Even other realms that were less involved in the conflicts were supremely dark. What few realms dared defy that rule were doomed, Edenia and Zaterra both prime examples of that. Some tried to balance the light and darkness, but it failed, Vaeternus a prime example of that. Earthrealm was an exception to those cruel rules...or was it? Hanging by a thread, like himself. No, he _was_ the thread, an immortal one that could never be cut, his survival of the Jinsei was proof of that, he became stronger with each test, and the Jinsei was the ultimate test.

Yes, he always survived, he always grew stronger. Miracles? Luck? Hah! He was a _god_! He _created_ miracles and the concept of luck, he _was_ a miracle. Gods and miracles were invincible, perfect.

But was he truly perfect? He had failed many times before finally succeeding in each great goal. Why was that? He had tried his best with what he was given...but _what_ had he been given and by _whom_? A vague message from his future self alongside random visions that he struggled to comprehend, an amulet forged by the Elder Gods. His past self seemed to have made numerous mistakes, the Elder Gods ignored the warnings provided by their very own amulet. He had been given practically nothing by those that understood practically nothing themselves. He supposed he should thank his would-have-been future self for having some intelligence in his final moments, since he too had to deal with incompetence/disinterest from the Elder Gods, forced to accomplish things on his own. Mortals still required his guidance for success and if _his_ successes were minor, then _theirs_ were further doomed.

No true hope, just everlasting conflict and empty victories. No peace, no rest. Just darkness, tears, anger, paranoia. Mortals like the Cage family pretended to be strong only to repeatedly crack under the pressure, and even other gods such as Fujin could not handle this. He was the lone thread, the sole shield, the one true protector.

_Protector_, not savior. Saviors ended conflicts, prevented further suffering. Protectors merely delayed the inevitable.

...the inevitable? Could Earthrealm survive for eternity? Could he and by extension Earthrealm last forever in their current states? Always in the middle, always the victim...and why? Because some tyrant wanted revenge for an imagined slight? Shao Kahn's obsession with Earthrealm for centuries, Shinnok's millennia-long plots, Kotal Kahn's laughable ideas of honor. All these beasts, along with other smaller threats, combined into one large problem.

Earthrealm did _nothing_ to deserve this! Mercy unreturned, forgiveness rejected, betrayal from everywhere. And they endured, never fighting back hard enough to prevent this from reoccurring, and never ready for the next strike. Always on the receiving end, always waiting for the first attack but hardly returning the blows. Weak, pathetic, too kind for its own good to those unworthy of it.

Perhaps Earthrealm _did_ deserve this, these harsh agonizing lessons, perhaps they needed to be punished until they learned to stand up and return fire, to stop someone from firing at them in the first place. Then they could stop being victims. It would be a hard transition for the mortals; he thought he might struggle to change as well but he found himself liking the idea.

Though the visions were long gone, he understood that the potential future he had avoided involved him embracing a darker mindset and deliberately hurting his allies and even making deals with Shao Kahn, only to somewhat regain his senses at the last moment. He had been unnerved by this, glad to have avoided the darkness, but now he welcomed the idea, now that he had better knowledge and experience to handle things correctly. He would do better, be smarter, like he always intended. No matter how long it took, no matter the energy required, he would do what he must and Earthrealm would be safe.

A ghost of a smile touched his lips as he admired the dark amulet in his hand. A mere mortal could not handle its power sans injury and even eventual death; only a god, or a powerful magik wielder close to that of a god could successfully wield it. Havik's blood magik had granted the cleric that advantage in using it, and there were a select few whom Shinnok trusted to wield his amulet. But truly, the only ones perfectly capable of handling this half-divine, half-hellish weapon were its creator Shinnok and...himself, and the latter was thanks to the creator's magik being absorbed into him when he removed it from the Jinsei.

"I never realized how lovely this is," he casually remarked, running his thumb over the surface of the amulet.

No verbal response came, unless one counted a strangled groan, and not the first one that had been uttered for the last hour. Were the groaner a mortal, he would not be able to make any sound at all, or even still exist, but such was the blessing (and curse) of being an Elder God, albeit a fallen one.

With a chuckle, he attached the amulet to his chest-plate and approached his 'guest'. The eyes of his guest widened and the groaning grew louder, resembling an attempt at pleading. Considering the amount of cries for mercy his guest had uttered right up until the decapitation, it was very likely that the fear of worse torture prompted him to restart pleading.

Electricity crackled in his palms and another chuckle escaped him the closer he got to his victim."No need to be afraid," he said, mock-soothingly."There is not much worse I can do to you." He tilted his head, lips twisting into a grin. He picked up the head, whose pleas were more urgent than ever, and his grin widened as he added,"Or perhaps there is?"

His thumbs moved toward the eyes, causing the head to whimper in protest. He pursed his lips and slowly shook his head. Tempting as inducing blindness was, it was better to let this fool watch every second of his miserable eternal existence. Or he could blind him later, and/or rip off his ears. For now, this was best.

He held the head close to his face."How does it feel to be the helpless one?" he half-hissed, half-growled. The Earthrealm protector understood helplessness better than any other god, and he was tired of that feeling and determined to eliminate it, both for his and Earthrealm's sakes.

His nails dug into the sides of his victim's head and evoked more desperate, pleading and pained sounds.

"I should thank you," he whispered in the same manner he was accustomed to hearing the fallen Elder God use to taunt his victims and opponents."You helped make me stronger, wiser, you have helped me to truly do what is necessary to save Earthrealm, and to enjoy rather than feel resigned to my duty."

He raked his electrified fingernails down the sides of the head, and he could not (and did not want to) stifle a laugh in response to the bloodcurdling scream his victim let out. What a pleasant surprise, the disembodied head could do something other than groan and whimper!

Grinning from ear to ear, he sent a burst of electricity into the fresh scratches and evoked another scream, which in turn invoked another laugh from the Earthrealm god. He continued to laugh as he slammed the head atop a table and gave it a mocking pat on the forehead. Then he glanced at an object on the table that lay next to the head, an unexplainable yet familiar feeling having urged him to look at the object.

Another amulet, one he hadn't used in years since the visions stopped. No visions came, but...a single crack was now appearing on its surface. Carefully, he picked it up and frowned. The future was in danger once more.

Why? How? He had eliminated the threat, Shinnok was helpless, Shao Kahn was dead, he was making plans to punish Kotal Kahn, and all other threats were either dealt with or would soon be taken care of. Yet the cracks...

No. He scowled and slammed his fist into the table, prompting a terrified cry from the head. No more dependence on inept Elder Gods and their useless tools which they themselves never heeded.

He glanced at the head."I will be right back, do not go anywhere," he said in a sickly sweet tone, then raised his arm to teleport. He reappeared outside, at the top of the stairs that led to his Sky Temple, and he flew up into the air while clutching the amulet in his fist. In his other hand he retrieved Shinnok's amulet and took a moment to further examine both amulets. He glowered at the cracked talisman, then reattached Shinnok's amulet to his chest-plate whilst smiling and muttering,"This is all I need."

He extended the arm that held the cracked amulet and unclenched his fist, wishing he could see the talisman break into a million pieces from this distance and height.

He was Raiden, God of Thunder, Protector and _Savior _of Earthrealm, and the future was what _he_ made of it.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! If you are a returning reading from my first version of the this story, welcome back. If you are new, glad to have a new reader along for the ride. Just to make a few things clear, this is set after Mortal Kombat X and the only aspect of Mortal Kombat 11 that will be in this story is Kollector and not for awhile. No Kronika, Geras, or Cetrion, as I started the original story just a few weeks after Mortal Kombat X came out. Kollector is only gonna be included because I needed an evil minion character and was originally gonna use an OC of mine, but I figured I was better off using a canon character that fit the bill just fine on his own.**_

_**All of that being said, welcome to the story and please remember to review, leave constructive criticism, but no flames!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I have looked evil in the eye, my friend. I am afraid to say it does not blink."  
― Adrian Cole, Not Your Average Monster: A Bestiary of Horrors

* * *

A week had passed since Shinnok's defeat.

The second Netherrealm invasion, coupled with Kotal Kahn's attack, shook the Earthrealm warriors. Luckily, it hadn't lasted long and recovery efforts were started the day after.

Raiden, drained from his injuries and cleansing of the Jinsei, was encouraged to rest while Fujin led the human mortals in his place. Fujin felt guilty for not being able to assist in the second war and was worried for his brother's health, so he refused to hear protests. Fujin promised to keep him up to date on the goings-on until he could directly participate. He decided to visit today with Sonya Blade and Kuai Liang accompanying him.

There wasn't a rush. They wanted to give Raiden as much privacy as possible while he recuperated. They desired a respite themselves, so they took the longer way by ascending the stairs leading to the Sky Temple, sharing pleasant conversation on the way.

Fujin always enjoyed spending time with mortals despite Raiden's reservations since the war with Shao Kahn. This recent role reversal allowed him to be more active in their lives. He hoped to make this a more permanent arrangement in the near future, for both his and Raiden's sakes.

There hadn't been word from Outworld or Netherrealm. Kotal Kahn was embarrassed by his recent losses and betrayals, as well as distracted by Rain and Tanya, who were still active with the Edenian Resistance, although the Tarkatans disappeared after Mileena's death. The clone's execution hadn't ended the civil war. No one was interested in helping Outworld after the emperor's rash behavior. The revenants did not seem interested in continuing their fallen masters' work, at least for now. Liu Kang and Kitana wasted no time in taking over as the new rulers, establishing order with their comrades as their generals. Despite Quan Chi's death having seemingly made it impossible for them to be restored, there was hope that one day they could at the very least become allies in the future.

The Shirai Ryu were on thin ice since Hanzo Hasashi killed Quan Chi, triggering Shinnok's freedom and hardening their chances of saving the revenants. The only ones willing to show them civility were Takeda, Kenshi, and Kuai Liang. Hanzo accepted the consequences of his actions, promising to do whatever was asked of him sans hesitation. Raiden requested that his clan guard the Sky Temple. The others accepted it; that way Hanzo could not start conflict or cause issues. Then there was the fact that Shinnok was being kept in the Sky Temple, restrained by magical divine chains created by the Elder Gods themselves, until a new permanent solution was created. Imprisoning him in his amulet again was too risky, nor could they trap him back in Netherrealm lest the revenants and/or oni and demons decide to aid their fallen master. Killing him was impossible, at least there was no way that anyone knew of. Raiden said he would use his recuperation time to try to form a plan.

"We are almost there," Fujin said over his shoulder to Sonya and Kuai Liang. They nodded in acknowledgment before resuming their conversation.

"How are things with Frost?" Sonya asked, walking with her hands clasped behind her back."You haven't mentioned her in awhile. Is she getting better?"

Kuai Liang sighed."In some ways. She has become friendly with some of the younger recruits, but has trouble with the senior members and those closer to her age."

"Sounds like she enjoys taking the kids under her wing."

"Yes. Leadership has always been in her interest. That, and _power_. She may lead them astray, even if her intentions are good."

Sonya glanced at the sky before looking back to Kuai Liang."I don't mean to stick my nose into your business, but if you want her to have more experience with her peers and seniors, she's welcome to work a bit with the Special Forces, give her more experience of the outside world. Sareena's a part-timer for both Special Forces and the Lin Kuei, so she'll have a familiar face close by so she won't feel alone."

Kuai Liang hummed thoughtfully."That...is not a terrible idea. I will discuss it with her. Thank you for the suggestion."

"No problem."

"However, I have one concern regarding your suggestion. Frost has expressed interest in the Cyber Initiative, and Sareena mentioned to me that Special Forces has plans..." He trailed off while raising an eyebrow.

Sonya let out a sigh."I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but I'm not surprised Sareena wanted you to know sooner."

Kuai Liang narrowed his eyes. His voice was icy."You are working on a project: Triborg. It contains the abilties of Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke...and myself."

"It's still in its early stages, we don't intend to activate it anytime soon-"

"You know my feelings on the Cyber Initiative," Kuai Liang said sharply, causing Fujin to flinch.

Sonya gave a roll of her eyes and adopted a blunt tone."I also know you have a phobia of technology."

Kuai Liang sputtered, a mixture of irate and flustered."That is not-"

"Sareena learned how to use our devices in two days, then she spent two weeks trying to teach you, and you spent the first week being talked into learning by her like a stubborn toddler with his vegetables."

Fujin had to suppress a snort as Kuai Liang sputtered more.

After a moment, the Grandmaster paused and muttered,"You are far too reliant on technology."

Sonya's blunt tone did not falter."War is evolving nowadays, both in Earthrealm and the realms that threaten us. We have to use whatever is at our disposal. Jax would be armless if not for technology, for example. Frankly, I'd rather have technology be under our strict, safe control than risk someone not qualified try to handle it and screw it up in the worst way possible."

Kuai Liang hummed again in genuine thoughtfulness, then exhaled deeply."I still do not approve, but I trust you."

Sonya nodded."That's all I ask."

It was at that moment that they reached the top of the staircase. The Shirai Ryu were stationed all around the temple. All of them bowed or inclined their heads upon seeing the visitors. Hanzo, positioned at the main entrance, made his way toward them, wearing a guilty expression that his allies had grown accustomed seeing by now. Sonya crossed her arms and gave Hanzo a curt nod whilst Fujin and Kuai Liang exchanged bows with him.

"How's Raiden been doing?" Sonya asked brusquely. Out of everyone, she was the most angry at Hanzo. She hadn't yelled, cursed, or threatened; she simply decided he wasn't worth the effort, that he wouldn't listen and would do something just as bad if not worse in the future regardless of what she did to him. Her trust for him was shattered, and although she wasn't alone in that opinion, her coldness was particularly notable.

Hanzo bowed his head."He has been improving. He can walk and speak without issue. His powers are almost at their full strength. He thinks he can restart his duties soon."

That wasn't surprising. A god could recover faster than a mortal. Still, Raiden had a habit of rushing back to work, which his friends wouldn't tolerate.

"Glad to hear it," she said."He should rest for at least another week, though."

"Agreed," Kuai Liang said without hesitation.

Fujin folded his arms in front of his chest."You have my permission to bind him or render him unconscious if necessary," he said, half-jokingly.

Hanzo gave a very strained smile."He was hoping General Blade and Kuai Liang would visit as well."

That wasn't surprising either. The general and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster worked as closely with the Thunder God as his brother did.

Hanzo pointed at the entrance"He is meditating at the moment. I'm sure your presence will gladden him more. I must remain outside on guard duty with my men."

The trio headed inside. Kuai Liang glanced at Hanzo, who gave him another strained smile. The former spectre had been overwhelmed by guilt these last several days, but Kuai Liang couldn't shake the feeling that something else was bothering him. Perhaps he could ask later or mention it to the Takahashi's. His main focus was currently on Raiden.

As if reading the cryomancer's mind, Fujin remarked,"Hanzo seems troubled."

"He'll go back to being his usual self soon enough," Sonya said matter-of-factly. She ignored the glance Kuai Liang shot her.

Fujin shared Sonya's anger at Hanzo. He may not have known all the revenants, but no one deserved to suffer that fate. It was not fair that three of them were miraculously freed while the rest were left to rot, in no small part thanks to one of those lucky three considering his own pain to be more important than others and refusing to wait even a moment to exact his vengeance.

Hanzo was not the sole person who'd suffered. Sindel, Kitana, Nightwolf, Kabal, Stryker, Enenra, Liu Kang, Kung Lao...every single one of them had been turned into weapons to destroy the realm they'd been willing to die to protect. Meanwhile, Hanzo had _chosen_ to commit these crimes of his own free will. Manipulation or not, the influence Quan Chi had on the spectre was nothing like the revenants. Hanzo had never been a puppet, he was a volunteer, and even after being freed he was an unwitting servant of Netherrealm.

Shaking his head, Fujin decided to save these thoughts for later.

It was quiet and empty, as Raiden preferred during his meditation. They didn't call out to him, since they knew where he would be and that he'd sense their presence once they entered his room.

"Do we have a new plan for Shinnok?" Sonya asked, biting her lip.

"Or his amulet, for that matter?" Kuai Liang added, glancing around the hallway.

They'd been so focused on recovering from the recent battles that the topic rarely came up. Or they deliberately avoided it.

Fujin stiffened."I plan to ask Raiden if he's had any luck creating a solution. Afterwards, I will visit the Elder Gods to consult with them. Hopefully, we will succeed."

Sonya and Kuai Liang exchanged a nervous glance before nodding in unison at Fujin.

The only sound within the temple was their footfalls. The silence was uncomfortable, but until they found Raiden, they decided it was the better option.

However, the more they walked, the more uneasy they felt. Not just mentally, but physically as well. Perhaps the stress and tiredness of everything that recently occurred was getting to them, yet none of them could shake the feeling that something else was wrong.

Fujin put a hand to his forehead to ward off a headache. Sonya touched her gut as a knot twisted inside. Kuai Liang's eyes began to hurt but his brain urged him to continue glancing about the halls. They were small discomforts, not quite enough to dismiss or take too seriously. None of them noticed the others' discomfort. Fujin shook his head, Sonya straightened her posture, and Kuai Liang fixed his gaze forward. They walked a little faster.

"Raiden?" They called as they neared their destination. Although they wanted to wait until they had actually arrived at his room, the urge to call out was stronger. Silence was the only response. Even in the deepest state of meditation and in his tired condition, Raiden would have responded. Was he unwell? Had he left the temple without informing the Shirai Ryu? Did he go to visit the Elder Gods with the imprisoned Shinnok to suggest what to do to the fallen deity?

Fujin furrowed his brows."Brother?" he called. Again, silence. Sighing, he shook his head. By the Elder Gods, leave it to Raiden to neglect his own health and give his allies the same headaches he complained that they caused him with their own reckless behavior.

Fujin's companions shared the Wind God's thoughts.

"Stubborn workaholic," Sonya muttered. Kuai Liang raised an eyebrow at her, and she snorted."Believe me, I'm well aware of how rich that is coming from me of all people."

Kuai Liang gave a snort of his own."I suppose I am no better in that regard."

Fujin made a mental note to lecture Hanzo for not keeping a closer eye on the pig-headed Thunder God once he was finished lecturing his fellow deity.

"Raiden," Fujin repeated."Brother, if you are here, we must speak to you immediately!"

They walked twice as fast as before. The feeling of unease was still there, and they still hadn't told one another of each of their discomforts, but now they believed there was an explanation.

Finally, they arrived at the room where Raiden was supposed to be. Fujin knocked on the door, only to be greeted by silence. He called to Raiden, again receiving no response. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Sonya was rolling her eyes whilst Kuai Liang was exhaling deeply. Fujin pushed the door open and marched inside, crossing his arms with a displeased expression as he looked around the room.

"Well then, we should see the Elder Gods-" Fujin cut himself off, his displeased expression becoming one of confusion and concern when his headache returned with a pounding vengeance. He vigorously massaged his temples, hearing groans come from the other two.

Sonya was slightly bent over and clutching her stomach while Kuai Liang rubbed his eyes. They paused in their groaning to make contact, at last realizing that the physical and mental issues were affecting all of them. Fujin opened his mouth to pose a question, closing it when a frowning Sonya pointed at something behind him. Kuai Liang rubbed one eye and squinted his second eye to see what Sonya was pointing at. Then their eyes widened and they exchanged a glance before gesturing for Fujin to turn around, which he did. He stepped back, turning pale at the sight.

Dark red blood, in puddles of various sizes, stained the floor.

"Raiden?!" Fujin yelled, the worst case scenarios filling his mind. Was Raiden injured? Had Shinnok managed to escape and attack him? No, if that were the case then the Shirai Ryu would not be here. But _something_ had happened. It must have been recent, but the blood stains were partially dry.

Fujin staggered, holding his head in his hands as he yelled his brother's name yet again. His head felt like it was about to explode. He fell to his knees, gasping in between every pound in his skull.

"Hanzo!" Kuai Liang shouted, one arm over his eyes as the stinging worsened and another on the wall to keep himself from tripping."Come here at once! Something has happened to Raiden!" He groaned as he carefully lowered himself into sitting position, feeling as if he might go blind.

Sonya leaned against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting beside Kuai Liang on the floor. Her stomach felt like someone had slammed their fists into it a hundred times, and she feared that she might start retching at any moment.

Sonya sucked in breaths through gritted teeth as she tried to activate her wrist comm, mumbling in angered perplexity when there was no signal. Kuai Liang forced his eyes to stay open as he reached for his communicator attached to his belt, receiving the same problem as Sonya.

Then, abrupt thoughts urged them to move forward. For reasons they couldn't explain, they dragged themselves further into the room and soon they saw the source of the blood stains.

Shinnok's _headless _body, laying on the floor with his arms still chained to pillars. The body was covered in burns and bruises. The smell of blood and ash assaulted their nostrils, causing them to cough and worsening their pains.

Sonya would have fallen face first if not for her quick reflexes allowing her to slam her arm onto the floor. Kuai Liang did the same, fighting the urge to shut his eyes. Fujin was gaping and shaking.

"You said," Sonya wheezed in between pained, shaky gasps."That...Elder Gods...couldn't be killed." She lowered her head onto her arm, struggling not to curl into herself.

Fujin shook his head, ignoring his agonizing headache."They can't..." His voice was a raspy whisper.

"B-But his..head..." She slowly lifted her head, turning pale and shaking her own head as she met Fujin's gaze."Fuck," she muttered, touching her throat as bile threatened to rise and come out.

It all became clear to them at once. Hanzo's behavior, Shinnok's injuries, Raiden's silence...

They needed to leave _now_.

Fujin lifted his arm to teleport and at that very second, an unbearable agony struck him and he screamed. Sonya and Kuai Liang cried out as they too were attacked. The force of the attack knocked them right into Shinnok's body and into the pillars holding his chains. As they struggled to recover, Shirai Ryu warriors rushed into the room with their weapons drawn, all of them, especially Hanzo, looking more tense and contrite than ever.

Hanzo was shaking his head."I am sorry," he murmured."I am so sorry..."

There was a chuckle, followed by footsteps as their attacker entered the room and approached them. In one hand he held the object he'd just used to attack them.

Raiden, with a serene smile on his face, was holding Shinnok's amulet. After looking at them for a few seconds, he frowned and spoke softly."I too am very sorry that I have to do this. But you three would be the first to notice my change, and the first to oppose me."

He approached them with slow steps; were it not for the wall behind them, they would have tried to back away. He knelt in front of them whilst attaching the amulet to his chest-plate. He reached out to touch Fujin's head and turned to Sonya and Kuai Liang with a sad visage."I cannot let you leave, at least not for awhile."

Adrenaline struck all three of them at that moment. Fujin sent a burst of wind to knock Raiden into the wall, Kuai Liang shot an ice blast at Hanzo, and Sonya whipped out her gun to shoot at several Shirai Ryu warriors. Fujin lifted his arm to teleport a second time, but Raiden had swifty recovered and shot them with the amulet again, knocking them into one another and against the wall as they screamed louder than the first time he'd blasted them.

They had no idea how long the attack lasted, but the agony felt like an eternity. At last Raiden relented, leaving them whimpering and panting and trembling on the ground.

Raiden approached them again, his face blank as he reattached the amulet to his chest-plate and stood over them. He cocked his head to the side and that serene smile returned. Then he slowly lifted his arms and lightning burst from his palms, electrocuting them without mercy. He continued to smile serenely during his attack, and Hanzo averted his eyes.

Eventually, when he saw their bodies start to excruciatingly relax, Raiden stopped. He crouched by them, watching as they painfully drifted into unconsciousness.

The last thing they heard before passing out was Raiden's sickly sweet whisper:

"Do not worry. I shall take good care of you three..."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello, everybody. Sorry for the wait. I'm not in the mood to leave a long author's note right now, so I'll just get some things out of the way to quell some people's worries:**_

_**This story will NOT feature the retcons for Erron Black, Skarlet, Kabal, and Sindel. Erron Black is not a random texan mercenary and is still a long-lived Earthrealm mercenary granted slow aging by Shang Tsung, Skarlet is not a street orphan Shao Kahn taught blood magic and is still a construct of blood formed in the Flesh Pits, Kabal is not the guillible moron from MK11 story mode and is still a NYPD officer with a dark past as a former Black Dragon, and Sindel is not evil and is still the same tragic and loving and strong character we have all known and loved for so many years.**_

_**Feel free to message if you have any other questions or just want to talk about MK. **_

_**Oh, and screw 2020. **_

_**Please remember to review, leave constructive criticism, but no flames!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nobody looks good in their darkest hour. But it's those hours that make us what we are. We stand strong, or we cower. We emerge victorious, tempered by our trails, or fracture by a permanent, damning fault line."  
― Karen Marie Moning

* * *

"_Dearest_ Tanya, just how _stupid_ did you think I was?"

Rain spoke in a blunt, wry tone whilst pretending to inspect his nails. A genius wasn't required to guess that he was smirking underneath his mask. But really, who could blame him? Outsmarting and putting this petulant worm in her place was a feat worth bragging about. Her fury at his smugness made it a thousand times more amusing.

Tanya's white eyes glowered at him in a manner that brought new meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill". Given her predicament, murdering him via staring was the best she could hope for.

Tanya sat in the center of the tent, bound to a pole. Purple magical bonds encircled her legs, wrists, and arms, in addition to a chained collar on her neck that served as the attachment between her and the pole. All those restraints were enchanted/designed to void the victim's powers, hence their use for people chained in the coliseum or those imprisoned in the dungeons/tower. Tanya, having spent time chained in the coliseum as punishment for scheming against Shao Kahn, was perfectly aware of this.

His second-in-command, Ruby, snorted at his rhetorical question. She had tanned skin, ash brown hair in a ponytail, and hazel eyes. Her attire consisted of a long-sleeved leotard, pants, gloves, gauntlets, and leather combat boots that were each a different variant of the color red. She stood near him with crossed arms.

Like Kitana and Jade, Ruby was part of the younger generation of Edenians kept ignorant of their heritage and raised to serve the man that conquered their home. When Mileena became empress, Rain revealed the truth to Ruby and let her go into hiding in exchange for a favor, which he cashed in by requesting her aid in rebuilding the Edenian Resistance and deposing Kotal under the pretense of serving Mileena.

Rain and Ruby formed the same agreement that Mileena and Tanya did: put the former on the throne of Outworld and the latter would receive a free Edenia. Since Rain cared not for his birth realm, he had no interest in keeping it merged with Outworld, and Ruby could not care less what Rain did with Outworld as long as he kept Edenia out of it. A logical deal, as neither of the two possessed a tolerance for nonsense.

Rebuilding the Edenian Resistance, considering he'd aided in the destruction of the original one, was difficult. But there was an understanding between them. He betrayed their predecessors because they denied him leadership of his own army, and he'd turned to Shao Kahn to amend that. Once Rain completed his end of the bargain, it became clear that the emperor lied, making excuse after excuse for the delay in his reward, until Rain realized he'd been played. He was left alone, nowhere to go, no one to turn to, nothing to do except stay in Shao Kahn's service. The new rebels were his second chance at success. With Ruby's help, he built the army he wanted, and in the process he earned the recognition he craved as a prince, general, and demigod.

His mother had been a hydromancer princess, his adoptive father was a renowned general that died protecting King Jerrod, and his birth father was Edenia's protector god. Much as Rain adored flaunting his divine blood, he despised Argus for abandoning his mother to die and leaving his unwanted bastard son to be raised by another man. The main reason he sought leadership was to gain the same notoriety as his adoptive father, though the fact that the man would have been disgusted by his crimes was not lost on him. Nevertheless, Rain missed him, and he wished he could have known his mother.

Mileena was supposed to die in an apparent heroic sacrifice to keep the Tarkatans loyal, but that plan was foiled by the Kytinn and Earthrealmers' interference. He and Tanya were forced to flee when Mileena was arrested. The Tarkatans disappeared the next day, leaving no traces of where they could have gone. An impressive feat from a race of savages that did not know the definition of the word 'subtlety'.

Regardless, the fact remained that the Edenians now had to hide, recuperate, and plot. A decent amount of their soldiers were weakened, and the non-kombatants, mostly consisting of children, needed protection. New alliances would have to be sought and built elsewhere. So much work to do, but patience was a virtue and would make their eventual success all the more satisfying.

Tanya had been a useful ally, mainly due to her seduction of Mileena in a manner similar to Reiko. Her betrayal was frustrating, but far from shocking. Rain knew her like the back of his hand, far better than she thought she knew him, and he'd gained enough of Ruby's trust to not worry about her selling him out and vice versa.

Rain was the devil their people knew, whereas Tanya was a wild card that wasn't even certain what _she_ wanted. Thus, he faced no trouble convincing their fellow Edenians to keep a close eye on Tanya for the last week. Sure enough, it was discovered that Tanya sent messages to the enemy, offering Rain's life and the rest of the rebels' fates in exchange for her own life being spared.

Preparations to flee began quickly and quietly, as much for practicality's sake as to lull Tanya into a false sense of victory. Ten minutes had passed since they subdued her, and still the satisfaction of defeating her was as strong as ever.

Tanya, not one to humbly accept defeat, spat in his direction."Savor this while you can," she growled through gritted teeth.

Before he could respond, Ruby gave another snort and arched an eyebrow."That's exactly what we're doing," she said to the pyromancer.

Now Tanya spat at Ruby."You choose _him_? Have you forgotten what he's done?"

Ruby's eyebrow moved higher."Is that a trick question?" When Tanya continued glaring at her, Ruby started listing on her fingers."He betrayed our predecessors, kept myself and Kitana and Jade in the dark about our true heritage for centuries, and many more things that exceed the number of fingers I possess..."

Unconcerned, Rain glanced at Ruby, who returned his gaze for a second before returning her attention to Tanya.

Sighing, the red-clad woman uncrossed her arms and pointed a thumb at Rain."General Rain, Prince Rain, Lord Rain, whatever anyone prefers to call him, although Elder Gods know I won't use any of those titles..." She paused to chuckle when she noticed him rolling his eyes at her usual impudence. Then, in a blunt tone that developed an increasing amount of acidity with every word, she spoke,"Rain is an entitled, treasonous, hypocritical, opportunistic brat."

Rain stifled a sigh. Ruby's sharp tongue was a trait she would never lose, although he _did_ find it amusing when her barbs weren't aimed at him. Sadly, he was her favorite target, and he wouldn't expect otherwise from her.

Tanya frowned, her voice dropping to a whisper."Yet you follow _him_, and you _trust_ him." She shook her head, acting as if he wasn't there and feigning pity for their kinsmen that allied with him.

Ruby again pointed at the hydromancer."He knows what he wants." She put a hand over her heart."As do I and the other Edenian rebels." She began to circle the pole that Tanya was bound to."He wants to rule Outworld, we want a free Edenia."

"I want a free Edenia too!" Tanya blurted."I schemed against Shao Kahn, I was chained in the coliseum, I-"

"You didn't do it for Edenia!" Ruby snapped, stamping her foot."You _also_ betrayed our predecessors, you _also_ kept myself, Kitana, and Jade in the dark instead of helping us learn the truth. You started a rivalry with Jade and probably cackled in private about how much fun it was watching her, along with Kitana and I, unknowingly serve the man who conquered our real home."

"How is Rain better?" Tanya demanded, eyes wild with rage and face red."He had similar opportunities, especially while he was _sharing Kitana's bed_!"

Ruby froze, as did Rain. Tanya sneered at him, then locked her attention onto Ruby, hoping that the reminder of what he'd done to her friend would be the victory she needed to convince their brethren to rethink their choice. Ruby had already mentioned Rain's role in keeping herself and her friends ignorant of the truth, but the reminder of his relationship with Kitana stung thrice as much.

Rain's deal with Shao Kahn involved not only leadership of his own army, but also his false daughter's hand in marriage. Another promise he had no intention of fulfilling. Perhaps Kitana had known, perhaps she did not, but she never spoke of it.

Kitana was cautious around him, but she was among the few that showed him kindness. He had considered revealing everything to her, but hesitated. Kitana was clever and kind, but would she have believed him? Was Shao Kahn prepared for such an occurrence? Maybe he should have taken that risk and told her. But he hadn't, and the consequences of his inaction could not be undone.

They often worked together on missions. His attraction to her developed into something more, beyond mere lust, he slowly got to see her softer side, and she started confiding in him regarding her moments of doubt...

Kitana was very young when Shao Kahn took Edenia, so she didn't know that the emperor wasn't her real father, but she had memories of her mother. Jade also remembered Sindel, since the queen had begged Shao Kahn to let her adopt Jade after Jade's parents, whom the emperor killed shortly afterwards, 'gifted' her to Shao Kahn, which he allowed as long as the queen kept quiet about Edenia. Ruby, alongside many others, were taken and trained to serve Outworld with similar ignorance.

Memories of how sad and scared her mother seemed, especially in the days leading to her death, haunted Kitana. Jade tended to suppress her emotions and sometimes lectured Kitana for dwelling too much on the past. Thus, Rain became an extra confidant for Kitana, rarely commenting but always listenting. It eventually grew into something more.

Their relationship was common knowledge to Shao Kahn and his other enforcers, but by that point it had become obvious that Rain was in no position to outplay the emperor and that Kitana's loyalty wasn't faltering. In fact, Rain's tendency to listen rather than comment, to give Kitana an ear to rant into instead of advise her, let her sink deeper into her stepfather's deception and merely let Rain serve as an outlet whenever her emotions overwhelmed her.

She ended things a few months prior to the tenth tournament against Earthrealm, during which she met Liu Kang, and she hardly interacted with Rain during the events of the new tournament proposed by Shang Tsung. When he learned of Mileena's creation, and subsequently of Kitana and Jade's defection, he contemplated defecting to their side. Again though, he hesitated, trying to figure out how that could benefit him, if it was worth the risk.

He was always selfish, he would never try to deny that, and he'd been a coward. In a different time, mayhaps he would have taken the risks and been less self-centered...

The events happened so quickly, Sindel's resurrection and brainwashing, and the queen's subsequent slaughtering of Kitana, Jade, and several of their new allies, Shao Kahn's destruction by Raiden and the Elder Gods...

Not long after Earthrealm's costly victory, Raiden approached Rain and explained that he'd discovered Rain was the son of Argus. Rain fled, not interested in joining Earthrealm nor serving Outworld after he wasted centuries as Shao Kahn's puppet.

During the chaos and confusion that followed the death of Shao Kahn, the disappearance of Reiko, and the ascension of Mileena, Rain approached Ruby, making sure she learned every detail of hers and Kitana's and Jade's past, and that she spread the truth to the other ignorant Edenians. That was when he convinced her to stay where he could find her once the time came for him to devise a way for her to repay him. No Edenian wished to serve the clone of Kitana, not that he blamed them, given his own hatred for Mileena's mockery of Kitana, and so they escaped before the madwoman had a firm grasp on the throne.

After the Blood Code, Rain was left alone. He'd barely survived Kotal burning him to a crisp and was lucky that his half-brother Daegon's Red Dragon Clan had decided not to abandon him to die or finish him off. Older Edenians, survivors of the first Edenian Resistance that Rain betrayed, were members of the clan, but they weren't involved in that mission, thank goodness.

Much as he loathed Mileena, he took his chance for an advantage and warned her of Reiko's treachery. He convinced the handful of Tarkatans that Mileena ordered to stay with him while she traveled to Shang Tsung's Island to take him to the area where he knew Ruby had been residing at the time. As he recovered with Ruby tending his wounds, he started scheming for everything that had led him to this point: contacting Tanya and sending her to free Mileena from prison after Ermac betrayed and arrested her for Kotal Kahn, having Ruby help him begin reforming the Edenian Resistance, forming an alliance with the Black Dragon Clan, arranging the theft of Shinnok's amulet...

He snapped out of his musings when Ruby heaved the deepest sigh he'd ever heard her emit. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, taking a moment to give him an emotionless look afore refocusing on Tanya.

Crouching by the pyromancer, she made eye contact and spoke in a flat tone."On one hand, he _isn't_ better. On another hand, he _is_ better." She scoffed at Tanya's perplexed expression."He has the same selfishness and hubris as you, but since we started this alliance, he's _never_ tried to hide _anything_ from us. We know what to expect from him, and he from us. Whereas you and Mileena could give Chaosrealmers arun for their money in unpredictability."

Rain stepped forward, grateful for his mask that hid his grimace. He kept his own tone flat whilst speaking to Tanya."Shao Kahn deceived me, made me his pawn, and I was as eager as you to give him a taste of his own medicine." He inclined his head."The difference between us is that I am patient, and I have no delusions about what I've done." He gestured to Ruby."I also know that I stand no chance of survival, let alone victory, by myself. I require our people's help as much as they require mine. Shao Kahn denied me a reward for my aid, and I know from personal experience how the sting of such trickery can come back to bite the betrayer. Hence why I cannot afford to lose Ruby and the others' trust, and why they cannot afford to lose me either."

Without looking at the demigod, Ruby nodded in agreement with his statements. Then she sneered at the pyromancer."Face it, Tanya, no matter what you tell us or yourself, we'd be safer marching into Netherrealm than putting our faith in you."

"And frankly," Rain said, cold as ice."My deception of Kitana was no different to yours of Mileena." Then, just for an extra sting, he for the second time called her,"_Dearest_ Tanya."

Whatever Tanya's feelings for Mileena, she never warned the clone of Rain's intentions to slowly kill her via the amulet. It didn't matter why, just like it didn't matter why Rain had lied to Kitana, she had done it and her crime could not be denied nor excused.

"What was your plan for the rest of us, Tanya?" Ruby questioned, now resting her chin on her fist and tilting her head in fake curiosity."Leave us to either be imprisoned alongside you or be executed alongside Rain? Or have us pretend to join Qali's group that submitted to Kotal Kahn and stage a coup?" She scoffed."Since you kept your plans a secret from all of us, I doubt you ever cared about what happened to us."

Tanya was now silent, not even daring to glare at Rain anymore. Her gaze was downcast and her shoulders were slumped. It was like all the energy was sucked out of her, and for a microsecond he pitied her, perhaps Ruby felt the same, because she studied Tanya for a long moment before scoffing and turning away.

It was then that an Edenian soldier entered the tent."Prince Rain, General Ruby," he called to the duo."We are ready to leave."

"Excellent," Rain replied."I will be out in a minute." He exchanged curt nods with Ruby, who was already following the soldier out.

Tanya remained despondent, even as Rain tied a note in the form of a gag around her face. He lacked the interest to taunt her further, so he wordlessly exited the tent.

His people were indeed ready for departure. Caravans were filled with children, adult non-kombatants, or wounded troops. Meanwhile, the non-wounded soldiers were split into two groups: one group was directing the horses that drove the caravans and the other group either rode their own steeds or walked in a formation which surrounded and protected the non-fighters. Naturally, Ruby was at the front of the army, seated on her own horse and waiting for Rain to join her. She was silent as he climbed onto the horse and sat behind her in the saddle, both of them gripping the reins.

"Let's go," he commanded, and she spurred the horse into movement.

They knew the jungles well, so hiding and getting through would be simple. They had an hour until sunset and would be far gone by the time Kotal arrived to collect Tanya. They would spend the night trekking, then rest and hide for the day before reaching their closest hideout at sunset. It was a hideout they made sure Tanya was unaware of.

Rain pondered his next move. The Tarkatans were a lost cause, the Centaurs had faded into the shadows after Motaro and Shao Kahn's demises and even the Shokan (who were also pointless to seek out since Queen Sheeva was allied with Kotal) did not know where they were or what they were up to, the Kreeyans...perhaps that was worth looking into.

Queen Kreeya and her eldest, Vorpax, tended to stay out of main Outworld affairs, and information on their activities was scarce, though they stayed somewhat on the grid as opposed to the disappearance of the Tarkatans and the Centaurs. Lately, however, rumors circulated that Kreeya wanted to make changes to her people's traditions, which Vorpax disapproved of. The disagreements were serious enough that Vorpax might try to rebel and dethrone Kreeya. What specifically these disagreements could be was unknown, but it was bound to be interesting.

It was best that the Edenians rest for a couple of days, send spies to investigate this potential lead, then figure things out from there.

He started to speak, pausing when he noticed how slumped Ruby had become. She was nodding weakly, as if the movement was beyond her control, and a faint murmur escaped her lips. He leaned over to get a clear look at her face; her eyelids seemed heavy and her brows were furrowed as she struggled to concentrate.

"As pleasant as your breath in my ear is," Ruby said in a tone that was half wry and half groggy,", sharing a horse with you is the closest I'd like to get to you right now."

Rolling his eyes, he inquired,"When was the last time you slept?"

Her elbow nudged his abdomen."Get your mouth away from my ear."

He wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer so her back was against his chest and his mouth was closer to her ear. This was as much to give her a taste of her own impudent medicine as to prevent her from being able to elbow him again.

"Answer my question and I will comply," he stated with a _small_ hint of amusement. It was nice to annoy her in return for the headaches she usually gave him.

Scowling, she grumbled,"Ask yourself that question and you'll be able to guess my answer."

He hummed thoughtfully."Three days." It had been three _very long _and _very busy_ days. Fatigue was beginning to affect him as well, but his divine blood granted him a bit more time before his body demanded a respite.

"Rest," he told her."I'll wake you halfway through the night so you can take over. Once morning comes, we'll both have a normal sleeping schedule."

She was quiet, and he wondered if she'd passed out while he was talking, but then she exhaled and looked at him with pursed lips.

He raised an eyebrow."Are you doubting the ability of a prince, a general, and a demigod of Edenia to stay awake for a few hours? Are you distrusting him, even though he needs you alive and healthly as much you need him in the same state?"

Ruby stared him down for ten seconds before snickering and muttering,"Thank you." With his assistance, she maneuvered herself forward to rest her head atop the steed's and let him keep one arm around her waist to keep her from falling off. His other hand grasped the reins.

"We're switching positions when I wake up," she told him."I don't need you slumped on my back and breathing in my ear."

He snorted."You must be _extremely_ exhausted if you are mistaking me for Tanya or Mileena." That earned a chuckle from her before she finally relaxed and slipped into slumber.

Now there was no sound other than the steps of hooves, creaking of caravans, and footfalls of soldiers. The non-kombatants and the wounded were also beginning to sleep, and the soldiers were content to keep quiet during the trip. They all needed a respite after their recent losses. But this quietude was not to last...

Half-an-hour later, the sun was abruptly covered by dark, heavy storm clouds. Thunder and lightning crackled, and water came pouring down with harsh and swift pressure. Ruby and the others that slept jerked awake as soon as it started. Alarmed exclamations and flabbergasted cries came from most of the Edenians, including the demigod, as this was a thunderstorm far beyond his capabilities.

Rain thrust his hands upwards; he sensed that he couldn't stop this, but he could lessen its intensity and make a small shield in the area surrounding his forces. It would expend a lot of his energy, but there were caves nearby where they could seek shelter until this passed, though given how strong it seemed, they might be delayed for several hours.

The Edenians hurried the speed of their steeds and their caravans, Ruby shouting orders and Rain straining to protect them. Few storms were this sudden and intense. And he couldn't shake the small yet strong feeling of familiarity this incident invoked in him...

His eyes widened right before a cackle sounded, not near them fortunately, but still echoing throughout the sky so all of Outworld heard it. He'd realized prior to the cackle what, or who, was responsible for this.

"Raiden?" he whispered. He'd never heard the Earthrealm Protector laugh that way.

More thunder and lightning, more cackling, and that was the confirmation Rain needed.

Raiden was in Outworld, not close to Rain but he _was_ in this realm, and the pouring of water and crackling of electricity was getting stronger.

Rain wasn't capable of ending this and the echoes of Raiden's laughter made him dread trying that lest he alert the Thunder God to their location. So he focused everything he had on maintaining his protection around his army.

He ground his teeth and shut his eyes as his people's voices and the noises of the storm assaulted his eardrums, and Raiden's distant laughter was louder than both of those combined.

Why was this happening? What was Raiden doing? These and multiple other queries flooded his mind, but now was not the time to wonder, he needed to concentrate.

Finally, after Elder Gods knew how long, they arrived. The hydromancer was so deep in his concentration that he didn't realize this until Ruby squeezed his arm and called his name.

A choked gasp burst from his lips. He was holding onto his second-in-command as she helped him out of the saddle and off the horse. His knees buckled, bringing her with him as he collapsed to the floor.

The fatigue from the last three days, combined with what just happened, had consumed his remaining energy, as if he'd fought Shinnok and Shao Kahn combined.

His people were still scared and confused, but they had calmed now that they were safe in the caves.

He cracked an eye open to glance at Ruby, who immediately realized he was struggling to stay conscious. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod that he tried to return.

With a strained groan, he passed out.

* * *

Kotal Kahn's reign had never been an easy one, nor did he expect it to be.

The rebels were the longest and sharpest thorn in his side. His burden eased once Mileena was finally captured and executed, leaving her armies without the leader whom they depended all of their ambitions upon. The Tarkatans had vanished and were a worry for another time. Now he was, hopefully, close to stopping the Edenian rebels.

Rain and Tanya's traitorous history was impossible to forget. Both were doubtless planning to betray one another to save themselves as Kotal closed in on them; it was merely a matter of time as they played the waiting game. He wasn't surprised that Tanya acted first. Rain, and his second-in-command, Ruby, had too much to lose by committing betrayal. Additionally, they despised the indecisive Tanya and even more so Mileena for her mockery of Kitana, whom Rain had been romantically involved with in the past and whom Ruby loved like a sister. This sentiment must be shared by the rest of the rebels. Tanya was well aware of this; without Mileena and the Tarkatans, she might as well be alone, so of course she jumped at the chance to sell Rain out.

Well, Kotal wasn't going to complain about this. Tanya would rot in a cell, Rain would be burned at the stake, and he prayed that Ruby could be reasoned with. Several Edenians, led by Qali, had agreed to join his court, although they could not say for sure whether Ruby's group could be similarly convinced.

He possessed no knowledge of where Shao Kahn hid the orb that formed the magical connection between Edenia and Outworld, nor was he willing to risk rending Outworld by attempting some unpredictable magik, especially when his use of Blood Magik caused immense grief years ago. Qali saw Edenia as a lost cause and tired of people dying for it, whether it be for Shao Kahn or Mileena, but again, she did not know if Ruby would agree.

He sighed and shook his head. The Edenians were a noble race that did not deserve suffer more than they already had due to petty reasons. He had lost his own people thanks to the antics of Reiko and Goro, and he understood Reptile's own grief regarding the destruction of his fellow Zaterrans long ago; the mere thought of putting someone else through that agony sent a shudder down his spine.

And he especially did not wish to harm _her_ people...

Jade drifted in and out of his thoughts since the moment he learned of her death. It had been right before the beginning of the new tournament proposed by Shang Tsung was to begin that Shao Kahn, fearing that Kotal's popularity with the minions he'd always thought the least of would cause the Osh-Tekk to oppose him, arranged for Kotal to be ambushed and imprisoned in the Flesh Pits.

It hadn't been that long an imprisonment, but every minute resembled an eternity. The taunting, the torture, the hopelessness, it haunted his dreams. He thought he'd gone mad when his father, Reptile, and Ferra/Torr came to free him. The trio had fallen to their knees before Mileena, begging her to let Kotal go. Amused, she agreed, but swore that she would do far worse to all of them if they betrayed her. Kotal smirked at the memory of her petulant indignation when she was overthrown and, as of recently, killed.

He never saw Jade's revenant form; Quan Chi used her the least and at some point she simply vanished as if she'd never existed. Kitana wielded her weapons, but neither she nor the other revenants mentioned her name. He considered various case scenarios of what could have happened to her, each worse than the last. Perhaps he would never know.

The grief was not as agonizing as it'd been in the beginning, lately he just found himself remembering her more.

Kotal heaved another sigh. His duties as emperor came first, and Jade herself had always been a woman of duty. She was not the first loved one he lost, nor would she be the last.

He refocused on leading his men to the area where Tanya's messages claimed the rebels were. His armies were damaged by recent conflicts, yet the Edenian Resistance fared no better, so it would not be difficult to handle them and he held onto the hope that the majority would be willing to listen.

Now he recognized the tents and banners of Edenia, as well as the entrance of the camp. However, there was a problem: no one was there. The aforementioned tents and banners were there, of course, but not a soul occupied the area. No weapons, no caravans, no people, it was as if they'd packed up and gone, not too long ago nor very recently.

The emperor's entourage examined their surroundings whilst keeping their guard up. Was this a trap? No, surely there would have been an assault by now, and the Edenians weren't so reckless as to risk everything in a such a bold move when they were so hurt by recent events.

It soon became obvious that their targets had indeed escaped in the nick of time and must have gone decently far by now.

Had Tanya changed her mind at the last minute and warned her people? Kotal scoffed at the idea. As Earthrealmers put it, pigs would fly before _that_ happened. Rain must have discovered her treachery; he and Ruby would _never_ pardon Tanya, so they went their separate ways with the pyromancer. Where they could have gone was anybody's guess.

Erron Black scowled beneath his mask."Well, this trip was for nothin," he grumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Kotal shot a gander at the sky. Sunset was a good hour away and there was nothing for him here, so it was best that they make haste for the palace. There were other things to do, like try to get in contact with Earthrealm. He'd kept his distance in the week since Shinnok's defeat, as much as for his own sake as for theirs, believing it was best not to interrupt or stick his nose into their recuperation efforts. Plus, it granted him time to contemplate various ways to atone for his rash behavior.

His obsession with Mileena blinded him to the importance of maintaining his non-aggression pact with Earthrealm, no doubt he owed General Blade a great deal of apologies for imprisoning her daughter and goddaughter, the same girls he'd been furious at Erron Black for kidnapping in the past.

He owed Li Mei an apology; she'd always been supportive of his reign and was all too happy to discuss concerns amongst her people as well as other villages. She deserved much for her loyalty, mayhaps more so than his enforcers. He had not even noticed her exodus when Mileena began using the amulet to destroy anyone she encountered.

He cursed himself for being oblivious to D'Vorah's treachery. Yet for all his ire at her, he sometimes wondered if he'd failed her as an emperor and friend so badly that she sought Netherrealm to fill the gap. It was for the best that she remain in Special Forces custody, lest his emotions get the better of him in punishing her.

Nodding to himself, Kotal ordered his men to start making their way home.

"Wait!"

Everyone froze at Ermac's exclamation. He didn't sound concerned, more like he'd noticed something peculiar. Kotal looked to the construct, who lifted a hand as a wordless request to give him a minute.

Although Ermac was the last to join his entourage, having turned on Mileena following the events of the Blood Code, he'd worked hard to earn Kotal's trust and respect, so Kotal did not hesitate to grant his request.

Ermac flew to the entrance, his attention on the center tent, both his regular vision and spiritual senses concentrating on it. They started to draw their weapons, just in case, but Ermac shook his head to stop them, and then he calmly pointed at the tent.

Kotal exchanged perplexed glances with his other men. Whatever might be inside wasn't a threat, but Ermac insisted that they enter. The emperor, the Saurian, the gunslinger, and the symbiote followed the construct to the tent. Ermac pulled open the curtain and held it for his leader and fellow guards to go in.

Immediately, it became obvious what, or who, had caught Ermac's attention.

In the middle of the tent, gagged and bound to a pole, was Tanya.

So it was as he'd guessed. Rain and Ruby discovered Tanya's betrayal, and turned the tables on her. Either they learned of it at the last minute or deliberately waited until a certain time so Tanya would think she won and they could revel in her shock when she realized she'd been played.

Ferra/Torr made zero effort to hide their laughter. The girl pointed at Tanya and spoke between cackles:"Splashy and Red Lady outsmart Tawny!"

Black and Reptile coughed to conceal their chuckles. Kotal exchanged a gander with Ermac, who now wore the ghost of a smile that the emperor knew matched his own expression.

The gag, Kotal realized as he crouched before her, was a note that had been tied around her face. He yanked the gag off, ignoring her yelp, and unfolded the paper. Rain's handwriting was easy to recognize:

'She thought I was _royally_ and _divinely_ stupid.'

Kotal chortled. Jade's memory drifted back into his mind, creating the image of her amused visage at seeing Tanya outplayed in this manner. He wished she were here, as much out of longing for his lost love as a desire to see Tanya squirm under her rival's inspection.

"Excellent work, my friend," he said to Ermac whilst motioning to Tanya. Nodding, Ermac undid the chain that bound her neck and telekinetically ensnared her, flying out of the tent with her levitating near him.

Kotal was torn between satisfaction and annoyance as he led his men home. On one hand, Tanya being arrested and put in her place was a good thing, but he was disappointed that Rain managed to escape. Of the two traitors, Rain was the bigger threat, and though Kotal held onto the hope that he could convince Ruby to defect, the Edenian Resistance remained a hindrance for the time being.

All the emperor and the rebels could do now was recover and make better plans for the future.

Tanya was stoic and silent the entire time. She seemed to be a husk of her former self, as if being defeated by Rain had done more damage to her pride than usual. Kotal wasn't going to complain about the pompous pyromancer keeping her mouth shut for once in her life, so he and his retinue made no comment on the matter.

They settled into finishing their trek back to the palace in quietude. But this peace was not to last...

Dark and heavy storms clouds suddenly swept over Outworld, blocking the sun. Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky, and rain poured down with the speed and harshness of buckets of rocks being dumped upon their heads.

A trap, an ambush, the hydromancer and his men must have staged this, with or without Tanya's knowledge.

Kotal recalled the last time Rain had used his powers to block the sun, during Kotal's battle with Goro. Blood Magik had given Kotal the extra strength he needed to repel the attack and use his own capabilities to scorch Rain. But Kotal didn't require Blood Magik to defeat Rain, as their most recent fight had proven.

But then there was a cackle, one that echoed throughout the skies and winds, and one that _definitely_ did not belong to Rain.

And for all his power, this particular storm seemed beyond Rain's capabilities.

There was another crack of thunder and lightning, followed by a second cackle, and then the culprit appeared, along with his own forces.

Raiden levitated several feet above the emperor, gazing down at him with an ugly grin on his face and sadistic glee shining in his eyes. One hand was pointed toward the sky and the other held Shinnok's amulet.

The Shirai Ryu, led by their Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi, were surrounding and charging at the Outworld warriors.

"You were a fool to invade Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn." Raiden's voice boomed over the sounds of his storm."Now you and your lapdops shall pay the price!"

Raiden summoned a gigantic bolt of lightning at the same time that he blasted red energy from Shinnok's amulet, both attacks aimed directly at Kotal Kahn...

* * *

During all of this chaos, no one noticed the trio of hooded people who were dragging Tanya's unconscious body, the pyromancer having been knocked away at the beginning of Raiden's attack, into the shadows and into a portal that closed immediately after they entered it...

* * *

_You are blind to the consequences of your actions. _

So long as he lived, Kotal would never let himself forget his father's words.

His pride made him keep track of his greatest failures. He had failed a human tribe by making them follow his blood-drinking example that led to their deaths, he had failed his father and his race by losing to Reiko and Goro too many times, he had failed his subjects by becoming so embroiled in the civil war against Mileena that some fled his realm or didn't trust him enough to reach out to him with their concerns anymore. And in doing so, he had failed himself worst of all. But none of these failures compared to his current defeat at the hands of the Thunder God.

The Thunder God's ambush was brutal and swift, and the emperor's forces were almost instantly outmatched by the Shirai Ryu.

Raiden stood over him with that ugly grin still on his countenance. Although it was clear who the victor was, he didn't lower his guard, one hand ready to blast lightning and the other pointing Shinnok's amulet at the emperor. Perhaps he was _hoping_ Kotal would move, give him an excuse to torment him some more and rub his victory in his face. He stepped closer, locking gazes with his foe, and his grin widened.

Kotal's blood boiled, though the anger he felt toward Raiden could not compare to the self-loathing.

The cries of his men as they were slaughtered or subdued made him feel like his ears would start bleeding.

His most loyal and trusted enforcers were shouting for him, trying to get to him, to help the man who was responsible for their predicament. Noticing this, Raiden gave a scoff and roll of his eyes. Kotal realized their shouts were getting closer, and his own eyes widened in alarm as Raiden directed the amulet toward them.

Kotal frantically shook his head."No!" he yelled, almost pleading. Raiden ignored him.

Against all odds, Kotal stood and charged, not caring if he managed to hit Raiden or took the blast for himself, so long as his men were not harmed.

Raiden mercilessly electrocuted him, but his cries did little to muffle the screams of his enforcers as they suffered the wrath of Shinnok's amulet.

After what felt like forever, the agony stopped and Raiden's victims collapsed.

Kotal was on all fours, every part of his body aching, gasping for breath, saliva tasting like blood, and self-loathing at its strongest. His men were crumbled in heaps all around him.

Reptile lay closest to him, groaning and shuddering in pain and exhaustion. The most loyal of them all, the first to trust and follow him, and the one that suffered the most due to his loyalty. Kotal reached out to touch his shoulder, only for Raiden to stomp on the emperor's hand.

"No," he growled as Raiden pointed the amulet at Reptile."Leave them alone! Do what you wish to me! _I_ am the reason you came here!"

Raiden arched an eyebrow."Are you deaf?" He shifted his weight onto the foot that was crushing Kotal's hand, making him groan."I said you _and_ your lapdogs shall pay the price."

He began to circle the group. Though he attached the amulet to his chest-plate, he was ready to shoot lightning if they dared move a muscle.

"Useless, self-righteous _hypocrite._" He sneered, kicking Kotal in the gut."You have preached to me about wanting to be Earthrealm's ally, about wishing to avoid conflict with us. Yet all you have done is drag us into your petty squabbles, take advantage of our mercy, betray our trust, and blame your mistakes on us..." He snarled as he grabbed his headdress and pulled him to his knees. Forming an electrical blade, he pressed it to Kotal's throat and hissed,"You have called me a devil. Well, now I must become a devil to protect Earthrealm from the likes of you." He chuckled."You will suffer as I have suffered, you will watch as I destroy everything you hold dear, you will know how it feels to be helpless, and you will weep under the knowledge that you have no one except _yourself_ to blame for yours _and_ your lapdops' suffering." He chuckled once more."You will _learn_, as _I_ have learned."

The Thunder God gestured for his allies to take over in restraining Kotal. Hanzo's troops restrained the emperor while Hanzo pressed his sword to Kotal's neck.

"Make sure he sees this," Raiden said over his shoulder. He was approaching Ferra/Torr.

"No!" Kotal exclaimed. The sword dug lightly into his skin to make a tiny cut. Reptile, Ermac, and Black yelled their own protests as they fought in vain against their captors.

Gripping Ferra by the hair, Raiden tossed her into the arms of a Shirai Ryu, who held her in an iron tight grasp as she kicked and screamed. With his free hand he electrocuted Torr, grinning at the brute's cries of pain and Ferra's screams of her partner's name. Torr was already weak and being held down by Raiden's allies, but the deity was far from satisfied with his torment of the poor creature. He planted a foot on his chest and lifted his electrical blade overhead.

"Let this be your first lesson, Kotal Kahn," the deity drawled with a wink.

"No, Lightning Hand, please no more hurt Torr!" Ferra begged, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Kotal was screaming at Raiden, although he was so consumed by anger and fear that he couldn't tell if actual words were coming out of his mouth. Raiden looked him directly in the eye, time seeming to slow as he thrust the blade down into Torr's gut.

Torr cried out, but Ferra's cries, as if she were feeling the same pain as her companion, were twice as loud.

After five seconds, Raiden roughly yanked his weapon out. Torr wheezed for air. The sobbing and trembling Ferra could not stop staring at Torr.

"Torr!" she choked out, her face red and eyes wide as saucers."Torr, please no sleep! No leave Ferra behind!"

Raiden sneered at the girl and ignored the death glares he was receiving from Kotal's other guards as he knelt by the Osh-Tekk, using the bloodstained blade to tilt his chin up.

"That was merely a taste of things to come," he whispered."One by one, your lapdops shall die and you shall _watch_." He slashed Kotal across the chest with the blade and kicked him there, knocking him onto his back. Hanzo ordered his troops to surround Kotal as he weakly sat up.

At this point, Ferra was released and had rushed to Torr's side, clutching his hand and begging him to stay awake. Kotal wanted to run to her, beg her forgiveness, promise her that everything would be alright, but he was helpless and he hated himself for it.

Raiden gave a serene smile."Do not worry, Kotal Kahn, your realm will be in good hands." He spread his arms wide."From this day forth, Outworld is under _my_ dominion."

That snapped everyone, including Ferra, out of their despair. They glowered at Raiden with a newfound ferocity, ignoring their wounds and restraints as they tried to get up, even as the Thunder God prepared to electrocute them and the Shirai Ryu brandished their weapons closer to the imperials.

"No!" Kotal growled, clutching his side. He paid no mind to Hanzo's men stepping closer to him. He fixed his glare on Raiden, all traces of despair and fear replaced by the determination his race was known for.

Raiden shook his head."Ah, the infamous pride and _idiocy_ of the Osh-Tekk. That which led to their _extinction_." He reached for the amulet."Give up, Kotal Kahn, Outworld is _mine_!"

"Over my dead body!" Kotal snarled."As long as I breathe, Outworld will _never_ be yours!"

Raiden's eyebrows rose. He spread his arms again, daring Kotal to try anything, if only so he could laugh at the Kahn's last-ditch efforts.

Kotal shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He glanced at his warriors, Ferra and Black looked confused but Reptile and Ermac widened their eyes in realization. They exchanged a glance before looking at Kotal and nodding in unison.

There was no other option left...

Kotal looked up at the sky and cried out to the heavens."Elder Gods, please, I beg you, do not let this...this devil take Outworld! Not without first giving us a chance to defend ourselves as you did with Earthrealm." His voice became raspy."Please...aid me."

Raiden's eyes widened as he glared at sky."No, surely not _now_," he muttered, scowling.

Silence followed for what like an eternity. Just when it seemed that all hope was lost, a bright light shone from the heavens around the Osh-Tekk and the Thunder God, making it clear what the Elder Gods' decision was.

"Thank you," Kotal breathed, holding back tears.

"Now?!" Raiden whisper-shouted, as much to himself as to the heavens."_Now, of all times_?!" After a moment of seething, he exhaled."So be it." He nodded at Hanzo, who ordered his fellow Shirai Ryu warriors to stand down.

The deity glared at Kotal. The Osh-Tekk glared back, refusing to let the devil frighten him. A moment of silence followed before Raiden spoke.

"Prepare yourself, Kotal Kahn. Choose your warriors wisely, for you will soon face my challengers in Mortal Kombat."

In a flash of light, Raiden's forces vanished and the storm at last ended.

Kotal staggered to his feet and examined his battered men. Reptile and Ermac helped each other up and bowed their heads, reaffirming their approval of his decision. Black was avoiding eye contact and cursing under his breath. Ferra was still focused on Torr, but when Ermac approached her and gently moved her away so the soldiers could tend to Torr's wounds, she snapped out of her shock and ran out of the construct's arms toward the Kahn. Kotal grunted in surprise when the sobbing girl hugged his leg. He knelt down to pat her head.

"What now, Big Bossy?" Her voice was barely above a murmur.

Kotal patted her head again."Now, we must plan for the tournament." He heaved a sigh.

Ferra hugged him tighter. Reptile and Ermac stepped closer to place their hands on his shoulders. Black continued to avoid eye contact, but was pretending to be very interested in examining one of his guns.

All of them were as worried about the near future as they were eager to get revenge on Raiden and his Shirai Ryu minions...

* * *

Rain awoke with a groan, his head pounding. It took several seconds for him to unclose his eyes and sit up, and even the latter required assistance from the woman tending to him.

"General Ruby, he's awake!" she called, and he stifled a grunt as her yell worsened the pain in his head. Ruby thanked the woman for informing her and allowed her to leave as she took over in sitting beside the demigod.

In a raspy voice he asked,"How long?"

Ruby handed him a cup with medicine to ease his headache. She sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them."How long have you been out cold or how long did the storm last?"

"Both," he said, downing the contents of the cup in one sip.

She lowered her eyes."It stopped ten minutes after you passed out, just as suddenly as it started. You've been out cold for an hour."

He rubbed his temples and looked around the cave."How are the others?" he asked whilst examining his fellow Edenians who were huddled together near campfires and wrapped in cloaks. Some of them kept glancing at himself and Ruby, no doubt praying that their leaders would have answers for them soon.

Following his gaze, Ruby grimaced."As well as can be expected. Everyone survived and there weren't any more injuries." She gave a minuscule shrug."Thank goodness for small miracles in the form of pompous but practical hydromancers, I suppose."

Rain rolled his eyes at her remark."I believe that is the closest thing to a compliment you have ever given me, Ruby," he said dryly.

She snorted."Least I can do after you saved our skins, but _don't_ get accustomed to it."

Now it was his turn to snort. He held his hands up and wryly replied,"I would not _dare_ dream of it."

That coaxed a faint grin out of her that quickly faded as the moment of amusement passed for the pair.

He fully sat up, startled by the sudden remembrance of the cackling during the storm."Raiden," he hissed through his teeth."He was-"

"I know," she interrupted, nodding."I sent scouts to investigate while you were out cold. Raiden attacked the emperor, and tried to claim dominion over Outworld." Her grimace grew."And the emperor invoked Mortal Kombat."

Rain narrowed his eyes and his body stiffened. He did not try to hide his worry as he stated,"Raiden wants revenge for Kotal taking the amulet and invading Earthrealm." The worry became twice as obvious when he added,"And he is bound to know that it was my idea to steal the amulet, which is how Mileena and later Kotal managed to get it."

Ruby hugged her knees closer to her chest. Her voice dropped to a whisper."He tortured Torr, threatened to make Kotal watch as he slowly killed his other enforcers." She took a subtle gander at their people."I helped you with those schemes, so did the others." She looked back at Rain as dread flashed in her hazel eyes."If he was willing to do that to Kotal's group, what's stopping him from doing that, or worse things, to us?"

It was a rhetorical question which they both knew the answer to: _nothing, absolutely nothing_ was preventing Raiden from turning his wrath to Rain's forces.

"Prince Rain, General Ruby," the woman from earlier called to them. She was twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip."What shall we do next?" Her inquiry prompted the rest of the Edenians to completely direct their attention to their leaders.

"We will rest here for a few hours," Rain said."And then we shall keep heading for our hideout."

Ruby nodded."We'll arrive a few hours later than we initially planned, but as long as we're quick and careful we should be fine." She stood and reached out to pat the woman's arm."Get some rest, all of you. Once we're home, we'll discuss our new plan." Her comforting smile put the others at ease, and they all bowed in acceptance of the orders before returning to their previous positions.

Ruby sat down next to Rain again."Think we should keep a low profile for awhile longer than we originally planned?" she suggested.

"Possibly," he replied, rubbing his chin in thought."There is no telling what Raiden and Kotal may do next. We'll both ponder these things as we travel, then we'll discuss it together before we tell the others anything concrete."

She inclined her head."I guess that's the best we can do right now."

* * *

"What now?" Hanzo asked Raiden as soon as they returned to the Sky Temple.

Raiden crossed his arms."I shall make some alterations to our plan, but I doubt anything large is needed."

Hanzo bit his lip."The Elder Gods will not inform the others?"

Scoffing, Raiden waved a dismissive hand at the notion."Whom specifically could they tell? They know the others do not trust or respect them enough to approach them for aid or information. And their acceptance of Kotal Kahn's invocation means little, given they did practically nothing to help me during the war against Shao Kahn." He recrossed his arms."I have a story ready for our friends, which I am certain they will believe. You will fulfill the orders I originally gave you. I shall keep you up to date on any changes."

Hanzo bowed his head."Very well."

Raiden laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile."I _do_ appreciate you assisting me, Master Hasashi. You are helping me do what is necessary to protect Earthrealm."

Hanzo tilted his gaze downwards."I must atone for my recent mistakes," he murmured.

Raiden squeezed his shoulder."And not waste your life and usefulness by committing hara-kiri." He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he spoke that last word.

Hanzo simply bowed his head again.

Raiden snapped his fingers, causing a portal to open for the Shirai Ryu warriors and their leader. Without another word, Hanzo and his people walked into the portal to fulfill their orders.

Left alone, Raiden let out a sigh as he prepared himself for his next move. He took out a communicator attached to his belt and pressed a button to contact the Special Forces.

Exactly one second before the call began, he began hyperventilating and shaking, appearing to be the very picture of panic and urgency.

"Raiden?" Jax, who had answered the call, was clearly worried and confused by his friend's apparent emotional state.

"Jackson Briggs," Raiden breathed, one hand over his heart as fake tears came to his eyes."Kotal Kahn has, he has..." He pretended to choke.

"What?" Cassie now came into view of the hologram for the call, her face twisted in vexation at the mention of the emperor who'd recently betrayed and almost killed herself and her teammates.

"What did that son of a bitch do _now_?" she demanded, the apparent panic of her mentor making her more angry and concerned about what the emperor could have done this time.

Raiden moved his hand to his forehead and whispered with false fear filling his voice:

"Kotal Kahn has kidnapped Fujin, Kuai Liang, and Sonya Blade..."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone has realized it, but although Raiden has been corrupted, his appearance and voice have not yet changed. His voice does not have any echoes, his eyes are still blue and not red, and his clothing is also still normal. He will eventually start sounding and dressing as Dark Raiden at some point, but for now he sounds and looks the same as before. This is because I'd like to explore the "Wolf In Sheep's Clothing" trope with Raiden in this story. I think that helps make him more creepy and dangerous, especially to his longtime friends, as well as give me a chance to explore his sneaky side.**_

_**Please remember to review, leave constructive criticism, but no flames!**_

_**And feel free to PM me if you ever just want to talk or have any questions, MK-related or otherwise.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Well, this was supposed to be on Halloween but the site keeps glitching and not showing updates so I've been sending complaints to the staff and reposting this for over 2 days. Some of my friends have been getting the same issue._**

**_This chapter is a series of flashbacks taking place between the prologue and the first chapter. It is stated at the very beginning of the first chapter that one week has passed since Shinnok's defeat, and this chapter focuses on that week. It actually picks up on the second day of that week because it didn't feel right to just have Raiden immediately be up and about on the first day._**

**_So, this is a midquel chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"My evil plan to save the world,  
just you wait till it's unfurled!  
It'll go down in History!  
It's prophetic! No it's not pathetic.  
I can't believe I made it up myself!"  
— Five Iron Frenzy, "My Evil Plan to Save the World"

* * *

**2 Days After Shinnok's Defeat: **

Why could he do _nothing_ right?

Failing to protect his family, falling for the lies of their real murderer, killing an innocent man, losing his clan a second time to the Blood Code. Yet all of those paled in comparison to his most recent mistakes.

He finally avenged his family, but in doing so he had again helped Netherrealm. He was so focused on vengeance, on getting what he thought was owed to him, that he ignored others trying to talk or knock sense into him.

Quan Chi worked faster than ever in the moments before the Grandmaster decapitated him, freeing Shinnok and triggering the fallen Elder God's second assault on Earthrealm.

The revenants, people that died trying to protect Earthrealm from Shao Kahn, were doomed to remain undead. He'd been blessed to escape that fate, a gift he took for granted. What he endured as a spectre was not the same as what they suffered, and they deserved the blessing of true revival far more than himself.

He swore to do whatever was required to atone, but there was naught that could be done to undo the damages or fill the gaps caused by his foolishness.

His last crime was the breaking point. It was a wonder he'd lasted this long with the guilt festering within his heart. Perhaps a desperate need to prove he was better, that he could do one thing right, that he wasn't an incompetent wretch of a man. But his list of failures kept growing, like the universe was mocking him for his self-delusion.

Dishonorable. Hypocritical. Self-centered. Foolish. Pathetic. Useless. Worthless.

He should have stayed dead and damned, less people would have suffered because of him that way.

Overwhelmed by these dark musings, he decided to go inside for a few minutes. The instant he was alone, he dropped to his knees and sat as still as a statue. He tried to meditate, hoping to assuage his turmoil and regain the fortitude to finish today's duties.

Yet the longer he pondered, the worse he felt. His mind was overwhelmigly full, but his body felt empty, the mental aspect demanding all his energy and damning the physical aspect to Hell.

A choked sound escaped his throat. He put a hand over his mouth, cursing himself for this breakdown. Letting his emotions overtake him led to this mess in the first place. Though he doubted there was anything he could do to actually improve the situation, this was certainly _not_ one.

Taking a deep breath, he massaged his temples. But every time he started to calm, the emotions returned with a vengeance to fuel his self-loathing.

His eyes widened when he realized his hand had moved, partially of its own accord, toward his sword. He jerked his hand away with a disgusted scoff and a vehement headshake.

No, he _couldn't_, he _shouldn't_. But what _could_ he do, what _should_ he do? He was _worthless_, after all...

Again he was reaching for his sword. With trembling fingers he grasped the handle, slowly pulling it from its sheath. He studied the weapon as if he'd never seen it before, or perhaps because this might be the last time he'd see it.

Both his arms were quivering. Another choked sound escaped him. He started moving the sword closer to his body, his eyes drifting shut the closer it got...

"Master Hasashi?"

Raiden's voice, scarely above a whisper, snapped him to reality. Dropping his sword, and wincing as it clattered to the floor, he twisted around to see the deity, whom he was supposed to be looking after, standing in the doorway.

Hanzo hurriedly started to stand."I simply needed a momentary respite." He clumsily groped for his sword, but it kept clattering around the floor. He bit back a curse at this small additional example of his incompetence.

"Do not concern yourself about me," the Grandmaster continued."You must focus on your own-"

Suddenly, Raiden was standing directly in front of him, regarding him with an arched eyebrow and lips pressed into a thin line. His attention briefly switched to Hanzo's sword, then back to him with narrowed eyes. He knelt by the ex-spectre.

"Tell me this is not what it looks like." His tone was ice cold, making Hanzo wince and fix his stare on the floor.

Hanzo opened and closed his mouth thrice, no words coming to mind.

For thirty seconds there was silence, so intense that one could hear a pin drop.

"By the Elder Gods," Raiden abruptly hissed, bursting to his feet."Can you do _anything_ right?!"

Hanzo almost fell back at the deity's outburst and gaped up at him as he began pacing.

Silence followed for another thirty seconds, then Raiden stopped pacing to stamp his foot and again startled Hanzo.

"You are here to guard the Sky Temple," he reminded the ninja."To guard _me _whilst I recover." He sneered in disgust, as if a rotting corpses occupied the room. His foot shot out to kick the sword aside; Hanzo hissed as his wrist received a portion of the kick, though it mostly startled rather than hurt.

"You were seconds from..." Raiden trailed off, shaking his head and putting a palm to his forehead to ward off a headache."Do I even want to know why?" His voice was a bitter mutter.

Hanzo returned to staring at the floor, prompting a scoff from the god.

Raiden crossed his arms."What good will your death do?"

"Is there _any_ good I _can_ do?" Hanzo snapped, making Raiden widen his eyes.

Hanzo's voice shook."I have, I always..." He choked."There is nothing I-"

Raiden stamped his foot."You are not willing to try!" he shouted, pointing at Hanzo."You are an indolent coward!" He let out a mirthless laugh."On second thought, go ahead. Put an end to your misery, since that is _all_ you've ever cared about." He dismissively waved his hand."Earthrealm would be better off without such a pathetic excuse for-"

"Stop!" Hanzo cried, now holding his head in his hands. His body shook as he fought not to completely break down. His voice cracked as he practically whimpered,"Please stop."

Yet another thirty second silence, during which Hanzo's heart began beating rapidly to the point that it might explode from his chest; he half-hoped that would happen. He avoided looking at Raiden, not wanting an extra reminder of what a pathetic failure he was.

Raiden's posture relaxed and he exhaled deeply, as if slowly expelling his ire. Hanzo still refused to look at him, but he furrowed his brows in perplexity when Raiden sat down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry," Raiden said quietly, shaking his head."I should not have been so harsh. But seeing you so...lacking in will...and broken...it reminds me of myself." He released the ninja's shoulder and folded his hands on his lap."Sometimes I wonder if _I_ can do any good for Earthrealm."

Blinking, Hanzo frowned at the Earthrealm Protector. He knew Raiden struggled with his burden, but he had no reason to experience the self-negativity that Hanzo dealt with.

"You've protected and saved-" He was interrupted by Raiden's snort.

"Protected, yes. Saved, no." Raiden smiled sadly."The threats are like a hydra. I defeat one and two rise to replace it, then the previous threat comes back for another try, and so on. It is an endless cycle of agony. If I hadn't hesitated so often..." He paused to tilt his head."Technically speaking, Master Hasashi, you have failed in two, perhaps three, lifetimes. But I have been failing for a millennia. Shao Kahn, Shinnok...those two were merely the most prominent and long-standing threats."

"You stopped them," Hanzo reminded him.

"Barely." Raiden let out an even deeper exhale."I am tired, and that is why I intend to act the way I should have acted long ago. Then I can at last stop being tired and pained, and by extension so can the realm I am obligated to protect and save." He looked Hanzo in the eye."It will not be easy. I cannot succeed alone." He gestured to the ninja."The same applies to your desperation to ease your guilt."

Hanzo was so absorbed by the god's words that he'd been starting to forget his anguish, until he reminded him just now. But he didn't feel quite as upset as earlier.

Now Raiden was rising to his feet and extending a hand to Hanzo."Help me," he implored, eyes more earnest than Hanzo ever previously saw."And help yourself in the process," he added in a whisper.

As Hanzo gazed up at Raiden, he'd never felt so confused yet so relieved in his whole existence. He noticed that his hand was shaking, but for some reason this didn't alarm him.

Raiden's smile was faint but genuine. He seemed to be patiently awaiting a response, but Hanzo got the feeling that he should respond soon.

Hanzo's hand suddenly stopped shaking, and he nodded before accepting Raiden's hand.

Raiden's smile broadened."Now get up, we have much work to do."

* * *

**3 Days After Shinnok's Defeat:**

Hotaru, leader of the Seidan Guard, Order personified, was a master of appearing stoic, a necessary skill for someone in his position. Despite that, it was a struggle for him to hide his disgust for the traitors he'd caught and the person they served.

A family was discovered as spies; the wife and husband were his fellow guardsmen and thus had access to key information on the best places for the Resistance to instigate riots. This resulted in a year of losses to Darrius, beginning just when Hotaru had come close to crushing him. But every time he got an advantage, the infuriating man revealed an ace up his sleeve.

Hotaru was disappointed, but not very surprised. These traitors used to be his friends, yet they were not the first friends that ultimately chose chaos, nor would they be the last. Only once Darrius's organization was destroyed would these treacheries end, and Hotaru would plunge his naginata into everyone/everything that hindered his mission.

If he could pacify Chaosrealm, he could defeat Darrius.

Seven years ago, after Havik's demise, Chaosrealm was rendered vulnerable sans its leader. Darrius doubtless wished to convince them to join his forces, but Hotaru moved faster, wasting no time in invading and conquering the place. The adults were executed, the children were taken into custody, the water supply was seized, and although the realms were not merged, Chaosrealm became the property of Orderrealm. The children were taught to be wiser than their predecessors through whatever means necessary, and now they loyally served the greater good. The same now must be done to the daughter of these traitors.

The girl, Viviana, was the Earthrealm equivalent of ten. She had teal eyes, chestnut hair in pigtails, and was glowering at him through tears. He'd just executed her parents, her first lesson in learning the consequences of choosing chaos. Her glower was naught compared to the screaming of the insane Chaosrealm brats, all of whom were successfully indoctrinated, this child would not be harder to tame/train.

"Learn from their mistakes, child," he told her, making her glare intensify. He motioned for his men to return her to her cell, although she glanced over her shoulder to continue giving him a scathing stare as she was escorted away. Soon he was alone in the room.

Humming thoughtfully, Hotaru tapped his naginata against the floor. At least he had regained the upper hand over Darrius. The terrorist and self-proclaimed patriotic hero had been a thorn in his side for too long, but he and Hotaru shared a grudging respect for one another. No one managed to last anywhere near as long as Darrius did, a feat as impressive as it was vexing.

Darrius's methods were hardly different from his own, they simply utilized them for opposite purposes. A pity, Darrius could have been a strong ally, though Hotaru admitted to enjoying their competition, a sentiment Darrius claimed to also experience.

It was rare to find a worthy adversary and it was entertaining to try to outwit each other. But both men knew it was time for this game to end. They could practically taste victory and were eager to reach success.

"General Hotaru." A soldier's call snapped him from his musings."Someone is here to see you. He claims it is urgent and apologizes for the bother."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow."Who is it?"

"Raiden." That made Hotaru's jaw nearly drop. He wondered if he'd misheard, but the soldier's expression was serious, so he nodded curtly and went to talk to the visitor.

Indeed, the Earthrealm Protector was waiting in Hotaru's office with the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. When Hotaru arrived, Raiden bowed. Hotaru responded with a curt nod.

"Wait outside," Raiden told his companion, who hesitated before a stern look from the god convinced him to comply.

Once the two leaders were alone, Raiden spoke,"General Hotaru, I apologize for the suddeness of my visit."

"So you've already said, Lord Raiden," Hotaru nonchalantly responded as he walked to his desk and took a seat.

Raiden clasped his hands behind his back."You are not pleased to see me."

"Most people would be displeased to see someone who declared them a _monstrous, tyrannical hypocrite_," the Seidan blandly replied, his face expressionless save for a slight quirk of his eyebrow. As an afterthought, he added,"_That_ visit was also an uninvited one."

Right after Hotaru conquered Chaosrealm, Raiden had seen it fit to pay him a visit and lecture him for his shameless brutality. He'd wished he could intervene in other realms' business, so he might help end Hotaru's so-called reign of terror. Hotaru had tolerated the lecture, having heard worse tirades, then sarcastically thanked Raiden for wasting his time. The self-righteous, preaching deity eventually took his leave, although he'd sent Hotaru a final disappointed look. Hotaru had rolled his eyes and moved on with his day.

Raiden flinched and grimaced."I owe you an apology for my behavior that day." He spoke firmly and sincerely."I overstepped my bounds and preached nonsense."

Hotaru's eyebrow moved higher. He was surprised by these unexpected expressions of remorse, but not bothered by them, quite the opposite. It was rare for an outsider, especially one known for open disdain to order, to express regret for their past errors. That behavior was usually accompanied by another new course of action, also the kind that Hotaru was pleased by.

"Apologies aren't the sole reason you're visiting me," he stated, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands."Correct me if I am wrong, but I am getting the impression that..." He trailed off, meeting Raiden's gaze to be certain he was correctly reading the situation.

The ghost of a smile crossed Raiden's lips."Your impression is accurate." He crossed his arms."I am certain you are aware of recent Earthrealms events."

Hotaru nodded."Shinnok's invasion and fortunately swift defeat." He then raised his voice, knowing Hanzo would hear him through the thin walls that every building and room in this realm used but wanting to cause the man extra discomfort so that he _knew_ Hotaru intended to vex him."Which your companion is to blame for," he loudly stated, holding back a sneer.

Raiden glanced at the door, through which Hanzo sighing could be heard. He affected an air of pity for the ex-spectre, then he looked back to Hotaru."He has not allowed himself to forget that, along with his other crimes. He has sworn to aid me so he can atone."

"Aid you," Hotaru slowly echoed."Like you are now requesting my aid."

Raiden lifted his chin."Precisely." A tinge of gladness seeped into his voice.

"Quite the change of heart for you," Hotaru noted."Not that I disapprove, of course. I wonder, though, what brought this on."

Raiden laughed bitterly."You of all people should understand." He started pacing, his voice and visage growing increasingly frustrated."I have failed to save Earthrealm numerous times. I tire of empty victories and senseless sacrifices." He stopped to spin around on his heel and met Hotaru's equally steely gaze."No longer will I hesitate to do what is necessary to keep Earthrealm safe, nor will I view my duty as a mere burden and wallow in self-pity." He gave a small smile."And I require as much aid as I can get, particularly from someone who perfectly understands my plight."

Hotaru rose and began to approach Raiden, folding his arms over his chest as he did so and making no attempt to hide his own growing smile."I am honored that you regard me as a kindred spirit. For what it's worth, I am sorry you had to suffer so much and for so long to change your mind."

Raiden shook his head and dismissively waved his hand."It is a cruel fact of life that you no doubt had to learn yourself and one that you have had to teach several people; you are the best potential ally to help me teach that lesson to others. Of course, I hope that that will not be widely necessary, but it _will_ come up as an issue sooner or later." He gestured toward Hotaru."If you need time to discuss this with your Senate Elders-"

Hotaru scoffed. Ire filled him at the mention of those useless, old fools. _He_ was the real leader and defender of Orderrealm, _his_ blood and sweat was being shed to enforce safety and stability.

He spun around to face his desk and gripped the edge to the point that his knuckles whitened and hurt under his armored gloves."I care not what they think," he spat."They preach the importance of duty, _but they do_ _nothing_. They sit back and let me do all the work. The few instances they offer assistance, it might as well be too little and too late."

Raiden stepped closer; Hotaru needn't turn around to know he was sneering."They sound just like the Elder Gods," the god growled under his breath.

Hotaru turned around, a sneer on his own face now."Yes, they are the _exact same_."

"Cowards," Raiden remarked, casting a hateful glance upwards.

"Hypocrites," Hotaru added."The Elder Gods did not intervene to help you defeat Shao Kahn until the very last minute, did they not?"

"Yes," Raiden hissed, clenching his fists."And they were not helpful at all during both of Shinnok's invasions, never-mind the fact that he was once one of them and their incompetence led to him becoming a threat in the first place. Earthrealm defeated him thanks to what amounted to flukes."

Hotaru scowled."I truly cannot recall the last time the Senate Elders actually assisted me. That goes to show how useless they are."

Raiden snorted."Truly, paragons of bravery and honor, both of them are."

Hotaru hummed in agreement as he leaned his back against his desk and then tapped his fingers on the desk. He closed his eyes and sighed, taking a moment to regain his stoical demeanor, sensing that Raiden was doing the same.

After a long quietude, Hotaru returned his attention to Raiden. Then, both of them began to grin and reach for the other's arm. They gladly clasped arms to seal their alliance.

"You have my complete and utter support, Lord Raiden," Hotaru declared, feeling more pleased than he had in a long time.

Raiden's grin was wider than ever."Thank you, General Hotaru."

* * *

**4 Days After Shinnok's Defeat:**

Kano whistled a casual tune in his deep, gravely voice as he strolled down the hall.

During the chaos of Shinnok's restoration, his friends were able to free him from prison. The Special Forces were focused on recuperation efforts in the aftermath of the invasion, which meant Kano needn't worry about them, especially Sonya, pursuing him anytime soon. His pride was more injured than he cared to admit by yet another defeat at the hands of his arch-nemesis. The only person he loathed as much as the blonde was his rival clan leader, whom he hadn't seen or heard in six years after said rival wiped the floor with him.

He paused whistling to grind his teeth at the memory of the Red Dragon Grandmaster, Daegon.

Seven years had passed since the Blood Code; during the first year following that fiasco, Quan Chi sent his revenants to break out the Black Dragons from incarnation and offered them an alliance. Daegon had cut ties with Netherrealm, outraged over the losses his forces suffered due to Havik's failure. Thus, Daegon abandoned Shinnok's cause and Quan Chi sought to punish him. The Black Dragon jumped at the opportunity to get their own personal revenge on their rivals.

And so a year passed as war waged with the Red Dragon against the Black Dragon and Netherrealm. Despite the latter side possessing the initial advantage, Daegon managed to overpower and outwit them. This caused enough damage to render the two groups unable to pose a threat to the Red Dragon for a long time. Quan Chi sold Kano out to save his own hide, and the Black Dragon barely escaped with their lives. Daegon then took his people into hiding to recuperate.

Nobody, including the Special Forces, had a clue where the Red Dragon were or what they could be doing. He doubted they cared much, as Daegon declared that he'd lost interest in pursuing the Takahashis and his forces hadn't done anything to hinder the Special Forces' missions. All of this meant Kano's clan currently suffered the most.

Kano let out a sigh. For the time being, they would be fine. The worst he endured was Tremor lecturing him for underestimating Sonya and although it annoyed him, he understood where his friend was coming from. Plus, it was one thing for his comrade to criticize him, but another thing entirely if an enemy/rival did it. Jarek, his second-in-command, felt no need to lecture him and trusted his judgement. Tasia tended to bounce between the two approaches. He appreciated all of their inputs.

Lately, he found himself missing Kobra, who he'd recently learned was killed by Erron Black. He was furious over the gunslinger managing to keep that a secret for many years, especially when they were allies. Jarek occasionally reminded of him of Kobra; he was certain the two would have gotten along if they met.

Unfortunately, he also found himself recalling the traitors. Kabal and Kira, once loyal friends, had let those silly consciences and concepts of empathy, that all of their old friends proudly lacked, get the better of them. First Kabal left. Two years after his death, Kira fled and went into hiding.

Everything he'd done for them, to make them stronger and better grasp things his way because he dearly cherished them, yet they appreciated none of it. He was glad Kabal was rotting as a zombie, and he was certain that Kira was suffering in her own way in her two decades on the run. So many things he wished to tell Kabal, and so many things he wished to do to Kira, to worsen the suffering he'd already caused them, but he was pleased at having mostly succeeded in punishing them, in contrast to his constant losses to Sonya and Daegon.

Well, Kano mused as a grin teased his lips, he had a new, excellent pastime to brighten his spirits and create a future advantage. He happily restarted whistling as he neared his destination. It was the official torture room, or given the current circumstances for its intended utilization, it could be called the 'classroom'.

He quieted down as he entered the room. He grinned at the sight of his son, unconscious and bound by chains around his wrists hanging from the ceiling. Kevin was his name, although Kano and his lieutenants preferred to call him 'Junior'.

The day after his friends freed him, he discovered that he'd conceived a son through rape nearly two decades ago. The intention was to make her a sex slave; sadly, she was able to escape and he hadn't been able to find her nor had any idea of her location until he learned about their son. He was pleasantly surprised that his sexual assaults resulted in a the conception of a child. It hadn't been his intention when he kidnapped her, but this ultimate result was satisfying nonetheless.

The mother died in a car accident when Kevin was ten; he'd spent the last several years in various foster homes or on the streets. Throughout that time, he developed a rap sheet for drugs, petty theft, and resisting arrest; a decent start for his criminal career.

Yesterday, they tracked him down and brought him to his new home. The kid had been hysterical, bawling like a baby and begging for mercy as he was chained up and his intial lessons began. To say this annoyed Kano was an understatement, but the beginning was usually the hardest pard and if the kid indeed proved too weak to handle his father's training, he would die here. Either way, he would not get away like his mother did. No one was here to protect/save him. He had no one else except his father and honorary relatives, and he would die a Black Dragon.

Kano picked up a bucket of water. He went silent, taking a moment to look over the boy, and then he shouted,"Wake, wakey, Junior!" before launching the watery contents of the bucket all over him.

Kevin let out a choked cry as he violently awoke. He coughed and sputtered, eyes wide as saucers as he struggled to comprehend what just happened.

"Morning, Junior!" Kano said cheerfully."Did ya have a nice nap?"

Upon hearing Kano's voice, Kevin's eyes grew wider and his body stilled. Remembrance of where he was and whom he was with soon overcame his brain. Another cry came out as he backed himself into the wall, the chains rattling whenever he moved.

Kano resisted the urge to roll his non-mechanical eye. The kid was really testing his patience.

He extended his arms and reached for him."Come to Papa, Junior!" Kevin vehemently shook his head, making Kano roll his eye again."Yeah, you ain't got a choice, kiddo." He lunged forward; Kevin screamed as Kano's arm wrapped around his neck.

"Aww, don't worry, you'll learn," Kano mockingly assured. He casually added,"Or you'll die."

At the word 'die', Kevin went still, no longer clawing at his father's arm.

When Kano leaned down to look at him, he realized that a robot could do a better job of conveying emotion than Kevin currently was. Kevin glanced at him, maintaining his blank countenance, then focused on emotionlessly studying the floor. Kano frowned in confusion, until realization struck and then he dropped the boy with a snarl.

"A death-seeker like your mother, eh?" He sneered as he circled the boy, who'd curled into a ball. He kicked him in the back, making him emit a mixture of a grunt and a gasp. The mention of his mother made him widen his eyes again as he fixed his gaze on Kano, ire overtaking him.

Kano grinned."Ooh, mama's boy, huh? Surprised the bitch didn't give ya up or abort ya, to be honest. Bet you've wondered the same thing." His grin broadened when Kevin tensed."She never told ya about me, did she? Didn't know until after she died how she got pregnant with you." He glanced at the increasingly irate young man."Aww, did she lie to ya? Tell ya your dad was dead? That he was some boring, goody two shoes?" He gave a roll of his eye."Sounds like something that bitch-"

Kano was interrupted by a snarl from Kevin as he swung his arm at Kano's legs, tripping him. He managed to land on one knee before the kid lunged at him, ready to claw his face to shreds. Kano easily caught the kid's arms to hold him back.

He snickered in approval."_Now_ you're getting it."

At his words, Kevin's action slowed and then ceased. His face lost any sign of emotion and he let himself fall back as Kano released his wrists. Sans looking at his father, he crawled away until his back touched the wall. He hugged his knees to his chest and lowered his head to hide his face in his knees.

Kano watched, seething at this pathetic display of despair. With a snarl, he lunged at his son. Kevin yelped as Kano gripped his hair in one hand and his neck in the other. He slammed his son's head against the wall repeatedly whilst choking him.

Kevin, out of bodily instinct, groaned in pain at the two simultaneous assaults, but his face remained emotionally void as his stare locked on Kano. He was waiting, hoping, counting the moments until Kano finished him.

With a growl, Kano released him and turned away. He clenched his hands into painfully tight fists.

Yes, just like his mother, who'd begged for death and tried to make him and his friends lose control for long enough to kill her. He'd wanted to make her passive, a weak-willed slave, and she'd been determined to die with her sanity intact, until she was able to escape and thus evade both of those fates. Ironic that he now demanded their son to struggle like his mother had rebelliously done...

This was merely the beginning, things would get easier and more fun, and even if they didn't, there was no hope of rescue/escape for the brat. But Kano preferred the first option. This was his flesh and blood, his property, his legacy, the one whom he wanted to train to pass on his teachings. Failure was an option, but he preferred that it not persevere.

The boy's suicidal defiance reminded him of his enemies, of Sonya and her precious brat of a daughter, of Daegon and his dragon experiments whom he labeled 'sons and daughters of the Red Dragon'. They possessed a blood-born legacy, everything he desired. He was desperate to outdo them, to show everybody that he was superior, and his son should be the key to that.

He glanced at the brat, scowling at the sight of his curled up form.

The door opened, followed by three pairs of footfalls as his lieutenants entered the room.

One look at him was sufficient in conveying his vexation to them. The trio glanced at the brat. Jarek walked closer to Kano, Tasia went up to the brat, and Tremor stayed between father and son.

"I told you he's worthless," Jarek said, sneering at Kevin. Then he sympathetically looked at Kano."You don't need him anyway. You have me-I mean, all of us."

That was correct. Kano valued them, yet he couldn't shake off the hope for _more_ that the discovery of his offspring inspired within him.

Tremor glanced between father and son before shrugging."A slow learner, perhaps? Far too soon to give up, but I understand the need to be ready for failure."

"Oh, don't be such downers," Tasia spoke from where she was crouched by Kevin. He was averting his gaze from hers as she was holding his cheeks so that his face resembled a fish's with one hand and stroking his hair with the other.

She sighed dreamily as she brought his face near hers."You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes. Those pretty, cute little eyes." She pouted, her eyes flashing with ire."Never got my chance to play with her before we were _rudely_ interrupted and she got away." She cooed at him."You'll be tons of fun to play with, maybe more than your dad and Jarek." Kevin cringed as she brushed her nose past his, looking like he wanted to vomit and possibly choke on said vomit.

Chuckling, Tremor turned to Kano."Entertaining as this is, we came to inform you of a...visitor." He frowned beneath his mask, clearly uncertain what to make of this guest.

Tasia and Jarek too became serious. The former said,"Yeah, it's best if you _see_ him." and the latter added,"We don't think you'll believe us otherwise."

"We are having trouble believing it ourselves, honestly," Tremor admitted with a grimace.

Noting their seriousness, Kano nodded and followed them out of the room without sparing his son another glance. The boy flinched when he heard the door slam closed, but was otherwise unresponsive and returned to his curled up position.

As it turned out, Kano's friends had good reason to prefer he _see_ their visitor.

Kano stopped in his tracks, his eye widened, and his jaw hit the floor. He blinked thrice, needing to be utterly certain he wasn't imagining this.

Standing in the meeting room with his arms folded behind his back was Raiden. Beside Raiden was Hotaru, who was leaning against his naginata and focusing his stern gaze on Kano's companions.

Raiden waited for Kano to get over his flabbergasted state before speaking."Greetings, Kano. You are not _quite_ as taken aback as I presumed you would be. I half-expected you to faint from shock." A smile ghosted his face."Not that I am disappointed, as it is crucial we discuss our business as swiftly as possible."

"Business?" Kano tentatively repeated, unsure if he should be worried or intrigued, perhaps both."_You_...wanna do business...with _me_?" Behind him, his friends tensed and prepared themselves for a fight, firmly believing that this must be a trap. Hotaru's gaze became even more stern, something Kano didn't think could be possible.

Raiden and Kano met one another's gaze. In unison, they raised a hand to signal for their respective companions to relax. Reluctantly, the four backed down.

Raiden addressed the Black Dragon lieutenants: "I understand your suspicions. However, you must realize that if we intend to harm you, we would have attacked by now."

"And put you down like dogs within seconds," Hotaru matter-of-factly remarked, his countenance blank as stone.

"General Hotaru, do not be rude," Raiden chided, lightly nudging his shoulder.

Hotaru shrugged."It is not rude to state the truth." As an afterthought, he said,"Although perhaps that depends on the circumstances."

"So, what business do ya wanna discuss?" Kano asked, as much to satisfy his curiosity as to distract his buddies from losing their patience.

"And how'd you find us?" Jarek demanded, pointing at them.

Chortling, Raiden gestured to Hotaru."The Seidan Guard can be sneaky when they need to be, and far more efficient than the Special Forces. I regret not allying with them sooner."

Hotaru shrugged once more."A necessary skill when kombating Darrius's forces."

"Nice to hear you two are bossom buddies now," Kano commented wryly."So what business do you wanna talk about with me?"

"And why would you be interested in working with us of all peoplie?" Jarek chimed in. Kano knew he meant well, but now wasn't the time to start an argument.

Raiden avoided looking at Jarek, though he did answer his query."Your petty crimes are usually beneath notice." His lips pursed as he lightly tapped his index finger on Shinnok's amulet, which was attached to his chest-plate."Heavy emphasis on _usually_."

Never had Kano felt so relieved _and_ offended in his life. He gestured for Jarek to step back; the younger man sulkily complied. Tasia shared Jarek's displeasure. Tremor, on the other hand, moved nearer to Kano to participate in the conversation.

"I have realized something since Shinnok's defeat," Raiden went on whilst tapping the amulet."I cannot go on as before. I must make changes for the good of Earthrealm. But that is easier said than done. Hence why I am expanding my horizon of allies."

Tremor spoke up."And since we are usually not considered as large a threat as others, we would make an exceptional ally for you."

Raiden hummed approvingly."Precisely." He removed the amulet and rubbed his thumb over its surface sans removing his visual attention from the Black Dragons."You would be rewarded, of course, with full pardons for your crimes and a generous amount of gold."

Hotaru leaned further on his naginata while speaking in a bland tone."Much as I dislike resorting to mercenaries, beggars cannot always be choosers. And I think this is too temping a deal for you to pass up."

Kano raised an eyebrow. This was indeed a temping offer, and he believed Raiden and Hotaru were being sincere. However, there was one issue."Sonya wouldn't like that," he stated.

Tremor snorted."That is an understatement. She would murder us on sight."

Raiden chuckled as he reattached the amulet to his chest-plate."I suspected you would say that. You needn't worry. I have plans to ensure she will not pose a problem." His voice lowered as he spoke those last few words.

Kano couldn't deny his eagerness to learn what those plans were, a sentiment Tremor obviously shared. Both men looked at each other, then at the still displeased Tasia and Jarek, and then they turned to Raiden.

"Just to be clear," Kano began."Ya won't get pissed if we say no?"

Raiden shook his head."As I said earlier, your crimes are usually not worth my attenion, and I doubt you will be interested in opposing me. Thus, I've no reason to bother you if you reject my proposal."

"And by extension, neither will I," Hotaru stated, the blandness in his voice thicker than ever. Tasia and Jarek glared daggers at him; he pretended not to notice them. In return, Kano and Tremor pretended not to hear him.

"That being said," Raiden sighed, tensing a bit."I am not finished. I must warn you of whom else I intend to seek an alliance with."

The Black Dragons stared at him with raised eyebrows. It took approximately six seconds for the realization of whom the Thunder God could be talking about to hit them like a stack of bricks. They gawked at him.

Raiden tilted his head."Based on your expressions, I assume you can guess-"

"We don't fancy getting burned alive, thanks!" Tasia hissed, stamping her foot.

Rolling his eyes, Hotaru leaned further on his naginata."We are warning you to spare you the annoyance of working with a rival, nothing more." He arched an eyebrow."Don't tell me you _fear_ Daegon? That may explain how you've had little to no luck besting him."

Tasia snarled."Listen here, you-" Kano gestured for her to wait, and although furious, she acquiesced.

Unnerved as Kano was by the possibility of a truce with his arch-rival, he couldn't shake off his fascination for this opportunity.

Undaunted, and again outright ignoring Tasia, Hotaru continued:"The Red Dragon are consummate professionals, businessmen and businesswomen like yourselves, albeit more _honorable_." He sneered as he muttered the last term, then regained his blandness as he picked up where he'd left off."Lord Raiden has his own offer for Daegon that he will be _very_ tempted to accept."

"I know Daegon quite well," Raiden stated, grinning like the Cheshire Cat."I watched him grow up. True I haven't seen him for awhile, but I know him, how he thinks, what he wants, and how to help him get it. Like you, he has a goal beyond eliminating his rivals and as Hotaru said, Daegon and his followers are consummate professionals." He gave a faint grin."And like with Sonya Blade, I have a plan to ensure he does not pose a threat. I prefer that not be the case, but I am prepared for the worst case scenario, and both plans would be carried out by _you_. It is only fitting that you be the ones to punish them for...stepping out of line." He finished his speach with a wink.

Raiden's grin was so contagious that Kano simply _had_ to return it. He _loved_ where this talk was going. He shot a gander at each of his lieutenants. Tasia stood with her arms crossed and a frown marring her facial features. Jarek tapped his foot impatiently, as if offended on Tasia's behalf. Tremor was thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

Kano turned back to Raiden."Give us a few minutes."

"I can give you until the end of the week if you like," Raiden suggested.

Kano waved his hand."Don't worry about it." He motioned for his fellow Black Dragons to follow him into the hall. They closed the door behind them.

Kano leaned against the wall."Not gonna lie, I like their terms."

"Agreed," Tremor said, nodding.

Tasia huffed."I don't mind it, but I could do without Hotaru's attitude."

"Definitely," Jarek agreed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tremor shrugged."He _is_ condescending, but I enjoy his blunt logic, and by extension Raiden's. And I believe thrir claims that we won't be in danger if we refuse. The circumstance are in our favor regardless of what we choose."

"Yeah, and if he wanted to force us to join him, he'd have threatened us by now," Kano pointed out.

Tasia tensed for another moment, then exhaled."Good point," she assented.

Jarek gave a nod to convey his own tentative agreement."If you think it's a good idea, I'm with you," he told Kano.

Tasia grinned wryly and put her hands on her hips."No point in letting you boys have all the fun. Alright, I'm in."

The four exchanged nods. Kano then led them back inside.

Kano walked right up to Raiden and shook his hand."You've got yourself a deal."

Raiden grinned from ear to ear."I am pleased to hear it."

* * *

**5 Days After Shinnok's Defeat:**

Daegon heaved a deep sigh as he exited a portal, several of his "children" following.

Seidan spies had subtly spread rumors/message around the quieter parts of their own realm, along with Earthrealm and Outworld, where multiple Red Dragon bases were located. Hotaru had formed an alliance with Raiden, and now the duo sought an audience with the clan leader. It was an intriguing surprise, so he contacted them to arrange a meeting, near his territory of course, and his experiments accompanied him for backup.

All of the hybrids were forged using Caro's DNA, granting them fire-breath, flight, and teleportation. Some merely carried Caro's blood, others combined with Tarkatan and/or Saurian blood, gifting them acid-spit, claws, invisibility, and arm-blades. They were the epitome of sorcery and science combined, his pride and joy. He cherished all of his followers, but he possessed a special affection for his honorary sons and daughters, affection he never received...

He crossed his arms as he started walking. The hybrids walked, flew, crawled, or climbed near their creator. Some turned invisible, to be extra ready in case of an ambush. The Red Dragon strived for caution in any scenario.

Odd to think that Shinnok had returned and lost five days ago, an anticlimatic end to the seven year wait for his ex-mentor's return. Quan Chi was dead, which eliminated another thorn in his side. He wasn't afraid of either man, he simply hadn't been sure what to expect if/when Shinnok was freed.

He outgrew Shinnok, becoming disillusioned with the fallen Elder God after the Blood Code opened his eyes to the time and effort he wasted during the nine-thousand years since his awakening. He built the Red Dragon Clan for _himself_, for those who understood his hardships, yet he'd let someone that pretended to care for him utilize those precious resources for his own ambitions, each instance ending in failure that _his_ forces bore the brunt of.

Mavado was the first to realize this. Shortly prior to the beginning of their false allegiance to Reiko, he tried to talk Daegon out of it. One of the few occasions they argued, and more intense than their previous arguments put together.

Ultimately, Mavado had little choice except acquiesce to the commands, but before departing he reminded Daegon that _he_ was the god they followed, not Shinnok. Daegon in turn reminded him that he owed Shinnok everything, that he required Shinnok's aid to ascend. Mavado pointed out that _they_ owed _Daegon_ everything, that they had yet to see real proof that Daegon was nothing sans Shinnok, but if Daegon really believed that, then he was not the leader they presumed him to be.

Hearing those words from the man who was more his brother than Taven or Rain stung deeply. He spent the entirety of the Blood Code fiasco pondering those words, the sting growing worse with every loss his clan suffered thanks to Reiko and Havik. One of those losses ended up being Mavado, slaughtered with his own hookswords while running an errand for Reiko.

Daegon had snapped at Havik, demanding that his scheme be finished soon, to prove that his men hadn't been killed/maimed for nothing. The task was indeed completed, revealing the cleric's treachery and bringing additional damage to the Red Dragon. By that point, a retreat was the obvious course of action, and they gladly left Havik to rot. He'd at least spared them the effort of killing Reiko, then got his own just desserts from Scorpion.

Quan Chi brushed off the losses, insisting that they start creating a new scheme to take the amulet. Daegon refused, declaring that he was done wasting his resources on lost causes and ungrateful fools. The sorcerer threatened him, as much out of anger at the defection as from desperation to avoid losing an ally. Daegon stood his ground, and Quan Chi made good on his threat by recruiting the Black Dragon.

That had been a long year of conflict, but the Red Dragon ultimately won, beating their rivals and ex-allies to a pulp, the former group barely managing to escape with their lives whilst the Netherrealmers learned a rare, valuable lesson in whom they should not cross. Of course, there was the threat of revenge once they revived Shinnok, but Daegon swore to be prepared for that day, though that turned out unnecessary due to recent events.

The last six years were devoted to rebuilding. Recruiting new members, salvaging what they already possessed, finding new resources, etc. It was a quiet, well-needed respite.

Well, _one_ other significant event had occurred not long after the end of their war against Quan Chi. Taven's hiding placing was discovered...but Taven was not there, nor was his guardian dragon Orin. His brother was awake and in hiding. How long was unclear, but enough to have been long gone by the time Daegon arrived.

How had Orin known to awaken Taven? Caro, whether he wanted to or not, would have revealed if Blaze gave the signal. But Blaze had been missing since he lost telepathic contact with Caro, who mistook this for the signal to wake Daegon. His parents, whom he killed shortly afterwards, had no explanation for this.

Where could Blaze or Taven be? Was the former even still alive? Would Orin and Caro be able to sense that?

Again, Daegon wondered how Orin knew to rouse and take Taven elsewhere. Someone must have warned him, but who? Daegon could only think of one person, someone he thought he'd never see again, but he knew better than anybody else how powerful that person was...

Sighing, he shook his head. These ruminations were always on his mind, lately he found himself pondering it more often. For now, he must focus on the task at hand.

Raiden and Hotaru were waiting exactly where he told them to be, accompanied by a few Seidan guards. Wise on their part to not come alone, doubly so because this meeting was taking place on Daegon's territory.

It was impossible not to notice the Grandmaster and his companions. Immediately, the Seidans tensed, with Hotaru in particular narrowing his eyes. The hybrids did not hiss or growl, as contrary to appearance, they were not unintelligent animals. Instead, they bowed their heads in greeting. Pleased by their politeness, Hotaru relaxed and exchanged nods with Daegon, a wordless exchange which indicated to the Seidan soldiers that they could be at ease.

Raiden simply cocked his head as a smile ghosted his lips."Daegon," he spoke, as if greeting an old friend. Technically, that was correct, but it had been a very long time since they last interacted and they were both very different people now.

Daegon folded his arms behind his back."Lord Raiden," he returned, neither his voice nor his face conveying emotion."How may I help you? Or perhaps a better question would be: why _should_ I help you?" Curiosity did not mean he intended for the Red Dragon to get dragged into somebody else's problems.

Raiden's smile was no longer a ghost. His eyes narrowed, glinting with a mix of darkness and eagerness. Clasping his hands behind his back, he began approaching Daegon. It was then that the Edenian noticed a bag strapped to Raiden's arm. His smile grew an inch when he realized Daegon saw the bag. He stopped a few feet in front of the Edenian.

"Because," Raiden drawled, his expression bright as a child in a candy store."I can help you a great deal in return."

Daegon's eyebrow moved higher."Can you now?" He resisted the urge to glance at the bag, a fact Raiden was well aware of.

Leaning forward, he allowed his smile to become a smug smirk. Daegon leaned backward in response, continuing to regard him with amused perplexity. His children were glaring at Raiden, although Daegon gestured for them not to worry.

Raiden chortled."I know _exactly_ what you desire, _why_ you founded the Red Dragon Clan, _what_ you have been up to for the last nine-thousand years." His voice dropped to a soothing whisper."A _former_, mutual, friend of ours told me every little detail. He, what is the phrase, sang like a canary?"

Daegon took a step backwards, his good eye so wide it risked bulging out of his skull. Only one person fit that description. He looked to the bag, now having a strong idea what could be inside. He looked back to Raiden. The Earthrealm Protector reached into the bag and then yanked out the object within it.

"Say hello to Daegon, Lord Shinnok," Raiden spoke calmly, his visage having lost all signs of amusement.

Indeed, Raiden was holding the head of the fallen Elder God.

Shinnok's face was covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. When he recognized Daegon, his eyes widened and he began whimpering pleas for aid and mercy. Shocked as he may be, the demigod did not feel an ounce of pity for his ex-mentor.

Raiden dropped the head, which emitted a yelp as it landed face-first on several rocks. The nearest hybrids picked it up and examined it, fascinated. They knew from what their leader told them how this was possible, but hadn't previously witnessed an example.

"Elder Gods cannot die," the demigod muttered. Well, there was no _known_ method. His father, Argus, had technically been an Elder God, but was not allowed to elevate to full Elder God status until one of his sons succeeded him as Protector of Edenia. A unfortunate fact, he mused as he studied Shinnok, he would have liked to have subjected Argus to this fate. He had, after all, killed him via beheading. It would have made the fact that he burned to ashes the remains of that terrible excuse for a father and Protector God a thousand times better.

Raiden hummed in approval and agreement with Daegon's statement. He gave Daegon a rueful smirk."I am aware of _everything_." He exhaled and shook his head."Leave it to your parents to do anything to shirk their responsibilities." He shot Daegon a sympathetic look."Especially in regards to you."

Daegon clenched his jaw."I don't wish to talk about them."

Raiden acted like Daegon hadn't spoken."Shinnok was correct about their betrayal, at least. They spent your whole life betraying you." He scowled."They deserved to die. That lazy hypocrite that considered you nothing more than an accidental mistake, an extra son he did need nor want. Of course, being the imbecile he was, that did not prevent him from seducing a different woman and then abandoning her when she was impregnated with your half-brother Rain as a result."

"Raiden," he warned, his voice on the verge of a growl. His jaw hurt from the force of clenching it. This was a speech similar to quite a few orated by Shinnok in the past.

Again, Raiden ignored his warnings. He placed a hand on his shoulder."And that broken mess of a woman, she was constantly miserable, and regardless of her intentions, she raised her sons, particularly her youngest, to be broken as well."

Oh no, he _refused_ to discuss either of those two, especially not Delia.

"Are you deaf?" he snapped."I don't-" He froze when Raiden suddenly moved his grasp to his wrist and focused his gaze on his fingers. He stiffened, knowing precisely what caught his attention.

A red ring, decorated by a fiery symbol, carved by Delia herself.

When he awoke, that ring was the first thing he noticed as he struggled to comprehend where he was and what happened. She must have put it on his finger while encasing him in carbonate. A gift, mayhap to express love and regret, he didn't doubt she did the same for Taven. He refused to part with the trinket, a reminder of why he was doing all of this and so that he did not repeat the mistakes of his parents.

Although, the actions of his father could hardly be considered a mistake, at least in the man's own mind. His mother...well, there was truth to Raiden's description of Delia. She hardly defied or argued with her husband and the few occasions when she did were barely effective, if at all.

He hated them both, he would never forgive them...no, that was untrue. He hated Argus so deeply that it burned at his soul. He hated Delia's actions, yet he felt naught except pity for that broken woman. Maybe that was worse than mere hatred. She was better off dead, out of her misery and unable to cause _him_ misery anymore.

The sole detail he'd change if he could go back to that day was that he'd give Delia the quick death and Argus the slow one, as much out of personal preference as pragmatism.

Although would that have really changed a single tiny detail about his feelings?

Ironic how even in death they made his life difficult. For the best, he decided, because it granted him additional motivation to surpass them.

Still, she would never cease haunting him...

"Mother," he mumbled, fiddling with the ring. He resisted the urge to curse at himself for letting his emotions slip through.

Raiden squeezed his wrist."I wish I could have helped you more. Argus did not love you, Delia loved you for the wrong reasons, Taven...well, I'm not positive either of us can figure out what to make of him." He shot a contemptuous gander to Shinnok."And Shinnok took advantage of your pain. Feel free to add to his agony if you like."

Turning away from Raiden, he heaved the deepest sigh he'd emitted in his entire life and gave a headshake."No one could done anything to really help, it was inevitable to end the way it did." That was what he told himself on the rare ocassions he couldn't sleep due to the occasional flashbacks.

"We cannot know that for sure," Raiden softly replied."Regardless, I wish I did more. I wish to try now." He moved so that he was standing at Daegon's right."Will you let me?"

Daegon again turned away from Raiden. He rubbed his temples whilst shooting a glare at Shinnok. Sans turning to Raiden, he responded,"I believe you, Lord Raiden, but I require concrete proof that you are trustworthy, that joining you will actually benefit my clan." He swore to himself and to his people that he would not blindly follow someone like he'd done for Shinnok.

Raiden stroked his chin contemplatively."Fair enough." He gestured to Hotaru, directing all focus to the Seidan.

Hotaru nodded at Daegon."A temporary contract, perhaps? We enlist the Red Dragon's services so that you can observe our activities, and use that as evidence as to whether you can trust us. Eventually, you are bound to reach a final decision. I dislike resorting to mercenaries, but I understand there is little choice here. I have the funds to ensure your clan is well compensated. You are not the sole group we are paying for assistance."

That wasn't a surprise. He had a good guess who the other mercenaries were."The Black Dragon," he stated.

Hotaru leaned on his naginata."A simple guess," he acknowledged with a nod.

"I was worried you would not come and hear me out if I-" Raiden began, stopping when the Edenian dismissively waved his hand.

"Kano and his fellow scum are nowhere near as threatening to me as they like to think," he said whilst rolling his eye."If they want to risk their hides, that is their problem." He then told Raiden:"We'll keep in touch."

Raiden bowed his head."Thank you. I hope this will soon evolve into a stronger alliance."

Daegon hummed thoughtfully."For the sakes of both of our goals...I would hope so too."

* * *

**6 Days After Shinnok's Defeat:**

Shao Kahn conquered and merged Vaeternus with Outworld, enslaved the Moroi, utilized their blood magik for his own sadistic purposes. He stole, corrupted, and destroyed everything they possessed, yet he _never_ broke them.

They were not weakling, overzealous vampires from silly Earthrealm tales. They were not mindless savages. They were clever, cautious planners that did not hesitate to get their hands as dirty if necessary. They were beings loyal to their own, that defended one another sans hesitation. They were people that refused to bend or break, at best they pretended to break until a proper opportunity came for them to rise and reclaim what was theirs. Nitara was the epitome of these traits.

The conqueror overestimated himself and thus underestimated his enemies, both the open ones and the hidden ones. A pity that someone else managed to put that monster in his place before she got to take her chance. His death was gratifying nonetheless. The chaos that onfolded in the immediate aftermath of his destruction as Reiko vanished and Mileena took the throne gave Nitara the perfect opportunity to free her people and go into hiding.

Deep within Outworld they went, out of the other leaders' reach. During this time she began trying to locate the orb that bound her realm to Outworld, to safely unmerge it without resorting to unpredictable, uncertain sorcery. She'd no luck so far.

Of course, she did not intend to give up, she was a patient woman. For now, she must focus on keeping her fellow vampires safe, and when the chance arose to claim and fulfill that larger goal, she would seize it.

Unfortunately, theirs was not a flawless hiding place. They were slightly less isolated than the Kreeyans and definitely could not compare to the missing Centaurs.

Shinnok's servants located them. Quan Chi had managed to find Datusha, a Kriss created to slaughter vampires by all means necessary. Datusha had its own mind and powers; those who dared wield the blade without knowing what it actually was became its slaves.

Kahil Grigesh had been the last wielder of Datusha, brainwashed into murdering several of his own kind. Luckily, he came to his senses and to atone for his crimes as well as prevent future victims, he traveled to Netherrealm and committed hara-kiri, trapping the Kriss within that realm. For centuries it stayed there, until that blasted necromancer found it and threatened to send his revenants with the weapon to attack her brethren.

Thus, she was blackmailed into performing a blood magik spell with one of the Kamidogu and transfer a portion of her power into Havik to assist in his mission. Naturally, she did not use all her strength for the spell, and plotted to steal Datusha and find a better hiding place for it.

Havik ultimately failed, party thanks to her carefulness. Alas, Quan Chi turned out to be a failure too. The imbecile _lost_ the damned sword. How she did not know, and he was truly stunned at his own incompetence. At the very least, this meant he'd lost his hold over her quicker than she'd planned and so she gladly abandoned the fool to wallow in his own incompetence before he waged an unsuccessful war against his Red Dragon betrayers.

It remained missing for the last seven years, but she was certain it was still somewhere in Netherrealm. If it reemerged someday with a new pawn to do its bidding, she would be the first to realize it, as well as the first to act. Nobody harmed her people and came out unscathed, assuming they lived to tell the tale.

Such was the necessary mindset for a survivor and a leader; she proudly wore both titles on her sleeves. Few existed that thrived like she did; those few had her deep respect and trust. It seemed the Protector God of Earthrealm considered himself worthy of these titles and acknowledgements. Hence his reason seeking an audience with the Mori leader.

Nitara had no solid opinion of Earthrealm. It was the sole area whose sunlight affected vampires, but that was merely a fact of life. As such, she had no clue what to think of its Protector God.

There was no harm in a simple audience. Perhaps he sought a favor in exchange for another favor. She was not opposed to forging occasional, temporary agreements. Those kinds of deals influenced some of her successes.

Although she came alone, she was not unarmed. There was her blood magik, needless to say, along with a pair of kama that she wielded well, and her gemstone necklace which opened portals everywhere throughout the realms.

She arrived at the rendezvous area, where she spotted Raiden arriving. The flapping of her wings alerted him to her presence. He smiled as she gracefully landed on her feet in front of him.

He nodded approvingly."Ah, right on time, my dear."

She suppressed a tinge of perplexed irritation at his use of an overly familiar term of endearment, but she'd endured worse patronization. Nonetheless, she gave a simple nod in response.

This should not take long. She was not a fan of tarrying, and she got the impression he was of a similar mentality.

"Well, Lord Raiden," she began."What do you wish to discuss with me?"

Once more he nodded, in apparent approval of her getting straight to the point. His finger tapped an amulet attached to his chest-plate. Her eyes widened when she recognized it as none other than Shinnok's amulet.

"So you've taken custody of Shinnok's amulet, so to speak," she noted."Are you seeking assistance with hiding it? I may be able to assist, but I am not fully-"

He cut her off:"No, my dear, that is not my requirement from you." A tinge of amusement touched his voice."But I thank you for being willing to assist me with that. I have plans for the amulet, rest assured."

Arching an eyebrow, she honestly spoke:"That is a relief to hear." She had been starting to worry that Mileena would get close to where her people resided and they would get sucked into the effects of the conflict like Li Mei's village. She had also wondered if she should be worried about Kotal Kahn, intentionally or not, misusing the amulet. Then Shinnok had returned, and she began bracing herself to handle him once his attentions turned to Outworld. Luckily, none of those outcomes occurred.

She straightened her stance."What _do_ you require of me, then?" She kept her tone cool despite a faint tinge of mysterious worry now dancing in her stomach.

He tapped the amulet again. His eyes flickered upward and he let out a soft sigh, any and all indication of amusement fading into tired seriousness."Due to recent events, I am making changes to how I maintain Earthrealm's safety, and by extension how I defeat threats, primarily Outworld and Netherrealm."

That made sense. The emperor and the fallen Elder God invaded Earthrealm in unison, a humorous coincidence, yet luckily both threats were swiftly defeated. It had not affected her, or rather it had not been able to extend enough to affect her, so she refrained from dwelling on it.

She was beginning to feel increasingly tentative, as the strange tinge in her gut grew and the gears turned harder in her brain. An idea of where this conversation was heading was already forming, and already she was leaning toward a rejection to his potential request, but she ought to hear him out in case she was wrong.

"I will not mince words," he went on."I plan to invade Outworld, take it from Kotal Kahn since he has proven untrustworthy. I am still making plans for Netherrealm, as there is no solid indication of the new emperor and empress's intentions, so I shall _mostly_ leave them alone for the time being. As you can imagine, I require as many allies as possible, and I have heard of your skills as a schemer and warrior. _That_ is the kind of assistance I am requesting from you."

Nitara blinked, taking a minute to absorb everything he just told her.

This was beyond anything she could have imagined. His bluntless was as appreciated as it was odd, given the nature of his explanation. She supposed she should feel slightly flattered at his recognition of her intelligence and strength, though it did naught to lessen the tinge in her gut that was pushing her to decline.

To hear this from Raiden of all people, someone that wasn't known for such intensity in his duties, was admittedly fascinating.

As she was ruminating this, he smiled and added,"Naturally, I would make it worth your while, as the saying goes. I know you are searching for the orb that binds Vaeternus to Outworld. You have been cautious and patient for years in your search, I can ensure that your patience pays off. Kotal Kahn refuses to free the realms merged with Outworld, whether it be out of selfiness or cowardness or both combined, and you no longer must suffer because of that. The Moroi vampires will be free to openly live as they prefer, and they will view you as even more of a hero than they already do."

That...was correct. He clearly plotted all of this to every last detail. It was impressive, and the longer he spoke, the more tempted admittedly she became to accept. However, her gut instinct continued to urge her otherwise. She'd survived this long by listening to her gut along with her brain and her heart.

Nitara glanced at Raiden, whose smile broadened an inch. She half-turned from him, wrapping one arm around herself and placing the elbow of her other arm on it. She then rested her chin on the palm of the second arm whilst emmitting a contemplative hum.

This offer was undeniably tempting. Raiden indeed came across as someone that grew to share her mindset about survival and leadership. His ambitions were high and her own ambitions would greatly benefit if she cooperated with him. All obstacles to her target would be dealt with. Not only would she potentially find the orb, but once the time came to handle Netherrealm, she might be able to find Datusha and make sure it stayed hidden forever. Both of them had everything to gain from this alliance...but also everything to lose, worse losses than those they'd already endured, and she wondered if either of them could bounce back from those losses if the worst case scenario came to pass.

No risk, no reward. However, the risks here were greater than those of her previous plots put together. She refused to give up her search for the orb, yet she'd also sworn not to condemn her people to subjugation or destruction. The stakes under these circumstances risked precisely that. True, it held the chance that they would be freer and happier than ever...but the risk of the unwanted outcome gnawed at her too much.

Raiden laid a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her musings. She fully turned to face him, noting his smile had become a grin. He squeezed her shoulder."I can give you a day or two to contemplate it further," he suggested.

She took a step backward, causing his hand to slip from her shoulder. Straightening her posture, she sighed and gave a firm shake of her head.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden," she said sincerely, giving a faint smile out of politeness."Your offer is very tempting and I am honored that you'd consider me a worthy accomplice for your plans to begin with. But the risks outweigh the potential rewards for myself and my people. I prefer to avoid resorting to warfare even though I _am_ perfectly capable of fighting-"

"Have you not tried that way before?" he interrupted, his expression on the verge of a scowl. Displeasure oozed into his voice, now equal to the polite pleading he displayed moments earlier."That is what you have been doing for _years_. Are you not tired of this cycle? Surely you must realize that you cannot repeat the same actions over and over again and expect it to-"

Now it was her turn to interrupt."Simply because you cannot detect my progress does not mean it isn't there. And even if I cannot unmerge my realm from Outworld, I will always protect my race, and I must repeat: the risks outweigh the potential rewards. I apologize for disappointing you, but I stand by my decision."

Now he was completely scowling. Acid filled his tone as he spoke."Do not be so hasty to-"

Again she cut him off, keeping her tone cool."I do not need long to ponder proposals like yours."

She was in no mood to deal with someone who took rejection so poorly. If he preferred to resort to improper behavior, she was willing to give him a partial taste of his own medicine by interrupting him.

Stifling a sigh, she bowed her head and took three more steps backwards. Then she started flying up."Thank you again for your offer, Lord Raiden, and I again apologize for disappointing you, but all I can do is wish you luck in your endeavors. Farewell."

At this point, Raiden's countenance was blank. He gave no reaction to her words, as if he hadn't heard what she just said.

Her gut was now demanding that she leave, and she was happy to comply.

She turned to leave, when his soft and unemotional voice abruptly broke the silence:

"I am sorry, my dear."

A microsecond later, afore she could even begin to process what he said, a lightning bolt struck her. Screeching in surprise and pain, she started to fall and frantically groped for her necklace to teleport herself out of here whilst panic consumed her. But Raiden was quicker; in an instant, he had flown up and at her at full speed. She let out a choked yelp as he crashed into her, slamming her face-first into a boulder and clamping a hand on the nape of her neck to electrocute her.

She weakly squirmed and emmited choked, pained and fearful noises as he pinned her against the boulder. He managed to press her wrists to her back and then wrapped an arm around her waist so that her back was pressed against his front, trapping her arms in the process. She could not access her weapons or her necklace, nor utilize her blood magik, as he kept shocking her with lightning until she was panting and groaning and sweating from agony and fatigue.

When he was postive she lost the strength/ability to resist, he encircled her neck with his free arm and then tightly gripped her chin with his fingers. She let out a raspy whimper as he tilted her head sideways and backwards in a way that allowed him to snap her neck if he desired.

He whispered into her ear:"Unfortunately, my dear, you've left me no other choice." He exhaled in a faux sad manner."Why must you be so obstinate? It did not have to turn out this way." He tsked at her like she was a naughty child."Oh well, I enjoy teaching lessons to those that display such arrogance and ingratitude."

He gave a light jerk on her neck keep her compliant. She stayed still as a statue as he flew up with her stuck in his iron tight grip and used his powers to open a portal of his own. He took them to the outskirts of the Moroi's current hometown, where her people were oblivious to the danger that they and their leader were in.

Raiden hummed with fake thoughtfulness into her Nitara's ear, making her shudder. He further tightened his grip as two men stepped from the shadows. Both of his accomplices made no attempt to conceal their mirth at her predicament. She gasped, recognizing the pair as Kano and Tremor. They were doubly pleased at her recognition of them.

"Shoulda behaved yourself, love," Kano told her.

Meanwhile, Tremor was studying the town as if it were an intricate painting.

"How long would it take, and how easy would it be, to destroy this place and everyone here?" Raiden wondered aloud, laughter in his throat.

Tremor nonchalantly spoke over his shoulder:"My earthquake, your thunderstorm, Kano's nukes...each of those on their own would probably be sufficent. A combination of all three at once..." He paused and exchanged a glance with Kano before the two Black Dragon men simultaneously whistled.

"Good," Raiden said approvingly, then spoke to Nitara."What say you to that, my dear?" He jerked her neck."You refused to listen to my polite proposal, thus forcing me to switch to...crueler methods."

Kano sniggered in agreement."Brought this on yourself, love."

"And by extension on your people," Tremor added, giving her a look of fake pity."Oh well, it means additional fun for us. Perhaps we ought to thank you for that." He grinned as Kano laughingly concurred.

Raiden dragged Nitara closer the edge of the crag they were standing on to grant her a better view of the town."In case it is not abundantly clear to you by now, my dear, you may either accept my offer and earn my forgiveness for your foolish initial refusal, or I shall have no other option than to make you watch us annihilate this entire town and all who reside here before taking your life as well. You _must_ fathom that I cannot afford you becoming a threat to my mission just like I cannot afford to let a useful ally slip out of my grasp. Thus, my dear, it is either my way or the highway."

By now, Nitara was pale as a sheet. Tears pricked her eyelids. A light tremble overtook her body. This did not go unnoticed by her captors, all of whom grinned at her fear.

"Any queries?" Raiden prompted, nudging her with his knee. She whimpered as a lone tear she could not control rolled down her cheek.

"No queries," she said, her voice hoarse and shaky.

"Excellent," he replied, nudging her once more."What have you decided _this time_?"

She shut her eyes, taking a moment to deeply inhale and exhale. Then she quietly answered,"You have my complete support, Lord Raiden."

Chuckling, he loosened her grip on her neck, allowing her to sigh in partial physical relief. "Was that really so hard, my dear? Truly, why did you have to be so difficult? You backed me into a corner and forced me to return the favor."

Nitara did not respond to his comments, too consumed by shock and terror. It had all happened so quickly that she briefly wondered if she could be dreaming, but even the worst nightmare could not compare to this.

Alongside the fear, however, there was anger and determination. Raiden may have won this small battle, and he may win more in the future, but she would do her best to stop him from the winning the war that he was dead-set on instigating.

As she gazed at her town, she remembered the history of the Moroi as well as her own history. They outlived Shao Kahn, they outlived Mileena, they outlived Quan Chi, and they _would_ outlive Raiden.

It would be no easy feat, but nothing she achieved was easy. Partly, she welcomed the challenge, if only to enjoy his disbelief when she finally turned the tables on him and granted him his just desserts.

Let the Thunder God laugh all he wanted, his satisfaction would not last anywhere near as long as he liked to think.

Nitara, leader of the Moroi, was no weakling or fool, and she would _never_ break nor would she let her fellow vampires be broken.

* * *

**7 Days After Shinnok's Defeat:**

Raiden had returned from Netherrealm to the Sky Temple with a smug smirk on his face.

The stunned, irate countenances of the new emperor and empress when he tossed their ex-master's living head at their feet would definitely serve as one of the most pleasing memories in his entire existence. He was confident that Shinnok's former minions would not be posing a threat anytime soon, if at all.

Regardless, Outworld was currently his main concern. He was eager to get started now that he had managed to check off every intended person on his list of new allies. Some were easier to recruit than others, but he was still proud of his own genius for this near-perfect success. A fine onset to his plotting.

Hanzo was simple to recruit; he was one of the most predictable men Raiden had the humorous pleasure of meeting.

Hotaru was the best of his new enforcers, his equal in devotion to order, who shared his frustration with hydra-like obstacles and lazy excuses for superiors.

Kano was easy to bargain with, an open book when it came to money and revenge and the right boss working above him.

Daegon was not as easy as Raiden hoped for, but he could be patient in slowly roping the demigod into his web, and he would make a perfect enforcer once that waiting and roping paid off.

Nitara was clever and righteous, yet those traits were mainly driven by her loyalty to her people, an obvious weakness to exploit, and he had assigned Kano and Tremor to keep an eye on her in case she developed or acted on any inane ideas.

Five excellent enforcers. Anyone who tried to steal them or turn them against him would beg for death.

The Thunder God found himself tapping or examining the amulet very often. His fondness for the talisman grew everyday, to the point that he was internally fighting not to leap with excitement when the chance arose to unleash it. Well, today would be that day...

Now here he was, awaiting the arrival of his brother and hopefully two of his closest comrades. He was in luck.

Raiden held back a grin when a Shirai Ryu spy messaged him and Hanzo to inform them that the Wind God, the Special Forces general, and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster were making their way up the temple stairs.

As Raiden went to finish his preparations to "greet" the trio, he paused and permitted himself a brief pang of remorse for what he was about to do.

"Forgive me," he murmured."But this must be done."

With that, he continued fulfilling the next steps of his mission...


End file.
